The Camp for Troubled Teens
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Rating going up to M. WARNINGS: Underage drinking, cutting, rape, sensitive issues, etc. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!I will be ending this story soon but will be starting a sequel/continuation soon after. :D
1. Chapter1:Justin's POV

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 1: Justin's POV

It all started when this jackass, Chris Hobbs started harassing me. I ignored it for about a month but then it started getting worse. We kept getting into fights and my parents eventually found out. They kept getting called into the school and the first time they came in, they found out I was gay. Everything went downhill from there. My father disowned me and my mother barely talked to me. They took me to some stupid therapist. My father tried to make me change. Everything eventually got to me and I started going out late, staying out all night, drinking very heavily, doing a lot of drugs. I tricked a lot. I was always fucking the tricks. I NEVER let anyone fuck me. One night, my parents found me somehow and I'm guessing that crossed the line for them. From what I remember that night, my father practically physically picked me up, put me in the car and drove somewhere. It felt like hours when they stopped the car. My dad opened the car door, grabbed me and practically dragged me inside some place. It looked like some kind of camp. The next thing I know, my dad left and I was standing in what looked like a cabin.

Which is why, I'm now sitting here, out in the middle of fucking nowhere with a bunch of strangers sitting around me. I just keep my head down, using a stick to draw random lines in the dirt. Apparently, this is some type of school for "troubled teens." I can't fucking believe I'm here. My parents think I'm troubled? God, what a joke. I hate this place. I hate my parents. I hate everything and everyone. I hate the whole fucking world!

There's some other new "students" than just me. There are 6 new girls. I'm not listening to what the head camp counselor or whatever the fuck he is. I know _what_ he's doing; I just don't give a fuck. He's "sorting" the new "students" with their cabin or counselor or whatever. I'm not listening and I don't even hear him when he calls my name. "Justin Taylor!" I hear him yell. I look up. "What?" I asked aggravated.

"You are with Counselor Kinney Cabin 9." He says, after looking at his clipboard. "Which is the black team." _Teams?_ The cabins are _teams?_ God! Get this get anymore shitty? I look back down, and I don't listen to what he's saying. When I hear what sounds like people leaving, I look up and sure enough, everyone is leaving. The new students have to go with their counselor and get shown around the stupid camp. I stand up and someone walks over to me. He's wearing a black shirt, and he looks about in his late twenties, so I'm guessing he's Counselor Kinney. He's carrying a clipboard, and there's a pencil tucked behind his ear and a cowry shell bracelet on his right wrist. "Justin Taylor I presume?" He asks me.

"Who's asking?" I ask him in my aggravated voice.

"Don't talk to your counselor that way. Just answer the question without an attitude."

"Yes. I'm Justin Taylor."

"I'm counselor Kinney. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the boys in the cabin then show you around. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Follow me." I cross my arms over my chest and follow him. It takes about five minutes to get to the cabin. I follow him inside. The inside is way different from the outside. The outside looks like a plain, boring cabin. But the inside looks...fun. It's colorful; there are drawings on the wall. They're really good too. The cabin walls are painted in colorful colors. I'm actually surprised. "Boys." Counselor Kinney says. They all look up at him. There are about 14 other boys in the cabin. They all say hi to him. "This is Justin Taylor. He's new here so make him feel welcome." He smiles at them. They all say hi to me. I think I'm starting to like it here. I decide to un-cross my arms and put them down at my side and make my face softer looking. "Go on. Go talk to them." Counselor Kinney whispers to me. I walk further into the cabin. It feels like they're all looking at me. I know they're giving me glances. I'm not sure if I should talk to them. They probably don't want to talk to me. After all, this _is_ a camp for troubled teens, so they must've done something bad that got them here. "Justin?" I hear someone say. I turn toward the voice and see a red haired boy looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come sit over here with us?" He asks. There are four other guys over there, and they're all sitting in a circle. I walk over to them and sit down, where they opened a spot for me to sit. "I'm Brett." The red-haired kid told me. He pointed to his right and said, "This is Keith." He has brown hair. Brett points to his left. "This is Dave." He also has brown hair. He then points to next to Dave. "This is Aaron." He has dark blonde hair. "And this is Alex." He has black hair.

"Hi." I tell them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what got you here?"Keith asked.

"Well...I...um...one of my class mates harassed me and I ignored it for a month then it got worse and we had fist fights. The first fist fight, my parents were called in to the school and found out that I'm..." I didn't know what they would think.

"You're what?"

"Gay," I whispered.

"Really? That's so cool." Dave said.

"It is?"

"Yeah. I've never known anyone...gay before."

"Well, um, anyway, after that, my mother wouldn't talk to me much and my father tried to make me change and I just started drinking, tricking, and drugging. My parents found me somehow outside of a gay club, and they dragged me here."

"Damn! That's got to be hard. We've been friends even before we came here. We all met in elementary school." Brett explained. "We all dressed in black and acted the same as each other and we started talking to one another and became good friends. We've all been cutting and drinking, and our parents put us here. We've been here four years."

"That means you would have been...no...it can't be...really? You would have been 12 coming here."

"Yep, that's right." Dave said.

"What was it like when you first came here?" I asked.

"At first we hated it, but when we saw the cabin and started talking to the other boys, we became comfortable and started to like it. But some things we just don't like. Like the stupid counseling sessions. There are single sessions and there are group sessions. The group sessions aren't that bad." Aaron explained. "There are tests they make us do at the end of every week. They're related to what our 'problem' is. Then, there are the usual camp activities." He continued.

"Justin, would you like to see the camp?" Counselor Kinney asked me.

"Yeah." I stood up, and when I did that, I felt something on my butt. I turned as best I could to see, and I saw a spider. I started screaming and freaking out. I absolutely _hate_ spiders. They creep me out so much.

"Hold still Justin." Counselor Kinney told me. I tried as best I could to stay as still as possible. He brushed it off, and I was relieved, but embarrassed. I felt my face go hot, my cheeks turn red, and I ran out of the cabin. I heard footsteps running behind me. "Justin! Justin, stop!" It was counselor Kinney. I just couldn't stop. I was so embarrassed. They footsteps got closer and closer to me. "Justin!" Counselor Kinney caught up to me and grabbed my arm, but I couldn't look at him. "I know you're embarrassed. There's no reason to be. So you freaked out because a spider was on you. Many people would. No one thinks any less of you. You want to go look around the camp?" He asked me. I didn't want to talk at all. I still felt so embarrassed. When I'm embarrassed, I just bring out my aggravated side. I cross my arms over my chest, and make it look like I'm pissed off. I looked at him and said, "Yeah, whatever."

"Don't give me that attitude. I know why you act the way you do. I used to act exactly the same. You're embarrassed so you brush it off and bring out the attitude. If you just brush it off and don't bring out the attitude, it would be easier. Come on. Let's go walk around the camp and then we'll go meet up with the rest of the boys and have lunch." I nodded and followed him.


	2. Chapter2:Brian's POV

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 2: Brian's POV

When my father first got me this job, I was curious as to what it would be like. I had an idea of what it was because it was for troubled teens. I knew I would be a counselor and have to be what I consider a father figure to these, what I found out, "students." I got all the information by all the fucking papers they sent me. It seemed like a million papers. I found out, all though it is a camp, that it's also a school and it's all year round, through the summer. It's even for college students. I saw pictures and it looked...beautiful. The pictures of the views you could see from the mountain tops were incredible. I couldn't believe this camp was for troubled teens. I kept looking through the pictures and information. There were rules that the students had to follow and the counselor's had to follow. There were rules for the different activities and for the cabin you were going to be staying in. The cabins were different colored teams, which I thought was interesting. They had 12 different cabins, so there were 12 different colored teams. It said that I was the Counselor for the black team, Cabin 9.

Cabin 1: Red Team (Girls)

Cabin 2: Green Team (Boys)

Cabin 3: Blue Team (Boys)

Cabin 4: Yellow Team (Girls)

Cabin 5: Orange Team (Boys)

Cabin 6: Purple Team (Girls)

Cabin 7: Pink Team (Girls)

Cabin 8: Gray Team (Boys)

Cabin 9: Black Team (Boys)

Cabin 10: White Team (Girls)

Cabin 11: Brown Team (Boys)

Cabin 12: Peach Team (Girls)

That was 4 years ago.

Now, I'm standing here, waiting for the new students to be "sorted." I notice a blonde haired boy, sitting on one of the logs, drawing randomly in the dirt. I know he doesn't want to be here. No one does when they first come here. But, there's something about him that makes him different. He seems more...aggravated, sad than any of the other students here. I feel kind of bad for him. When they said that he was assigned to me, I was actually happy that he was assigned to me. I walk over to him when he stands up. "Justin Taylor I presume?" I ask him.

"Who's asking?" He asks aggravated. He has an attitude. And I know why. So far, he hates it here. But, he's gonna end up liking it.

So, I tell him, "Don't talk to your counselor that way. Just answer the question without an attitude." I wanted to be stern, but nice to him.

"Yes. I'm Justin Taylor," he tells me.

"I'm counselor Kinney. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the boys in the cabin then show you around. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He stills has a bit of an attitude, but I'll get around that.

"Follow me," I tell him. He follows me and I lead him to Cabin 9. "Boys." I say to the cabin. After they say hi to me, they say hi to Justin. Before I show him around, I want him to talk to the other boys. And, I see him un-cross his arms and soften his face. I take that as a good sign. I whisper to him, "Go on. Go talk to them." I see him walk slowly into the cabin a little more. I then here someone call his name and I know it's Brett. I recognize his voice. I know someone just by their voice after I meet them. I see Justin sit down and they start talking. I hear some of their conversation, but I'm busy looking through the information they gave me on Justin Taylor. After looking through some of the information, I decide I should take him to see the camp. I go over to him and asked him, "Justin, would you like to see the camp?"

"Yeah," he answers and stands up. He then turns and looks at his butt. He then starts freaking out and screaming. I saw the spider.

"Hold still Justin." I tell him. I wipe off the spider. I saw him get all embarrassed and run out of the cabin. I tell the boys to behave and run after Justin. "Justin! Justin, stop!" I yell to him. "Justin!" I yell again. He doesn't stop running. I get to him and grab his arm. He won't look at me. "I know you're embarrassed. There's no reason to be. So you freaked out because a spider was on you. Many people would. No one thinks any less of you. You want to go look around the camp?" I ask him. I want to try and make him more comfortable. I see him cross his arms over his chest, and when he looks up at me, has that aggravated and pissed off look again.

"Yeah, whatever," he tells me annoyed. God, here we go again.

"Don't give me that attitude. I know why you act the way you do. I used to act exactly the same. You're embarrassed so you brush it off and bring out the attitude. If you just brush it off and don't bring out the attitude, it would be easier. Come on. Let's go walk around the camp and then we'll go meet up with the rest of the boys and have lunch." I tell him. After he nodded, I started walking and he followed.


	3. Chapter3:First Official Day

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 3: First Official Day

Justin's POV

I was woken up to a loud and annoying noise. At first I thought it was my alarm going off, but then I remember that I'm at this stupid ass camp and it's someone talking through a bullhorn. I put the pillow over my head and get totally under the blanket. It feels too early to get up and it's fucking freezing. I think it's five minutes later when someone pulls the blanket and pillow off of me. I try to reach for at least my blanket but I can't find it. I open my eyes and there's Counselor Kinney, who's name I found out is Brian, is standing there holding my blanket and pillow. "Come on, get up," he tells me sternly. I guess I have no choice, so I sit up and swing my legs over. "You have five minutes to get ready." He then leaves. I stand up and grab my blanket. I wrap it around my body. I go over to my suitcase and pull out sweatpants and a sweatshirt. After I put on one of the black t-shirts the camp gave me, I pull on the sweatpants and sweatshirt. I quickly brush my hair so it's not sticking up everywhere, and I walk out of the cabin, and I see Counselor Kinney talking with Brett and Dave. I start to slowly walk over to them. Dave sees me and waves to me and says, "Hey. Good morning Justin," he tells me a little too happy. How could he be so fucking happy knowing he's here and it's like 6 in the fucking morning?

"Stop shouting." I tell him, covering my ears.

"Okay then. Come on, you want some breakfast?" Brett asked me.

"Sure." I'm practically sleep walking, I'm so tired. I couldn't get to sleep last night and waking up so early doesn't help. As we walk to what I'm guessing is the dining hall or whatever, we all start talking and I start to wake up more from the cool air.

* * *

After breakfast, we all go to this building which looks like a cabin on the outside but on the inside it looks like a classroom. I'm not sure if I have to sit somewhere specific or if I have to do something. My questions are answered when Aaron pulls my arm and tells me, "Come sit over here." I follow him and we walk over to a group of desks, where Brett, Keith, Dave, and Alex are sitting and talking. I sit in the desk between Aaron and Alex. I notice Aaron giving me these looks that look like he...likes me? I notice there are notebooks and pencils in the middle of the desks, so I take a notebook and pencil. _Are you gay? _I wrote on the paper and pass it to Aaron. He passes it back to me after about a minute. _Yes. Nobody else knows except our friends and they knew I didn't want anyone else to know. _After I read it, I was surprised. Surprised that he was gay and surprised that they didn't tell me even though I told them I was gay. So I wrote back _Why didn't you tell me after I told you I was gay?_ Before I passed it to him I was making sure none of the "teachers" were watching. After he passed it back, I read_ Even if someone tells me their gay I still don't tell them. Idk why._ I wrote back, _Can I talk to you at lunch?_ He answered _sure._ After that, we paid attention.

In 3 hours, there were 4 classes and then headed to the dining hall for lunch. I walked over to Aaron. "Can I talk to you?" I asked him, as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we talk in the cabin?"

"Yeah. I don't care where we talk." We walk to the cabin and I close the door. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked although I had a feeling he already knew.

"Do you like me?" I just blurt out.

"Yes. You seem cool and fun. It's your first day and it's like I've already known you."

"No. I mean, _really_ like me."

"Um...well...I..."

"I knew it." I smirk for just a second then smile at him. I walk toward him slowly as I ask him, "What would you do if I said I like you too?" I'm now standing in front of him with me hands on his hips.

"Um, I-I-I-I don't know." I go to kiss him but he stops me. "Wait, wait. Are you sure you want this? You just got here. Are you sure you're not doing this to...I don't know, fill the void or whatever?"

"I'm 100% sure." One second we're looking at each other and the next second we're kissing. We've been kissing for what felt like hours but was probably only five minutes when someone opens the cabin door. We pull away so far, we're practically on opposite sides of the cabin. Counselor Kinney is standing there. "You know the rules. You can't be alone in any place. Go to the dining hall." I turn toward Aaron.

"Race ya," and then I'm running out of the cabin. I know he's running behind me. I can't imagine what Counselor Kinney is thinking.

* * *

After lunch, we went back to the classroom. We had two more classes and then it was therapy. Aaron and I were separated, so we couldn't be together. We kissed quickly, said bye and went to our different therapy sessions.

It was an hour later when I and Aaron met up again. I was in the dining hall, eating a snack when Aaron came over to me. I stood up. "Hey." I told him, then kissed him.

"Hey. So, how's your first day so far?" He asked me as we both sat down.

"It's been... interesting."

"You expected it to be a little more...normal right?"

"Yeah. But I'm glad it's turned out to be the way it was."

"Everybody already knows about us. I mean, we keep kissing in front of everyone."

"Yeah, I know. I don't care." To prove my point, I kissed him deeply. After we broke apart, I saw our friends coming over to us.

"We're about to go swimming. You want to join us?" Brett asked us. I was surprised they didn't ignore us. That's usually what happened when I was with someone and my friends found out. They just ignored me right after they found out and it led to fighting and breaking up.

"Yeah, sure. What about you Aaron?" I ask.

"Definitely."

* * *

When we get to the pool, I see other kids there, and it surprises me that there are other teens kissing. I'm surprised there's no rule against having relationships or whatever. Aaron grabs my hand and pulls me with him over to the beach chairs the have there. I set my towel on the chair and then I take off my shirt and put it on top of my towel. When I look up I find not only Aaron, but Counselor Kinney staring at me. Counselor Kinney immediately turns away and goes back to watching everyone else. I'm guessing he's a chaperone type person. "Damn you're hot." Aaron tells me.

"Thanks." I purposely don't tell him he's hot all though he is.

"Anything else you want to say?" He asks me.

"Um, no." He looks disappointed, which looks too adorable. "By the way Aaron, you look hot." I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks." He picks me up, which surprises me at first, but then I wrap my legs around his waist. We start kissing and he holds me up with his hands on my ass.

"Enough guys!" Dave tells us. "God!" I pretend to be upset, so I un-wrap my legs from Aaron's waist and put my feet back on the ground.

"Well excuse me for wanting to kiss my boyfriend!" I yell at him. I then take Aaron's arms off me and walk away. When my back is to them, I smirk to myself.

"Look what you did! It's his first fucking day here!" I hear Aaron yell. I hear footsteps behind me and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Justin? You know he didn't mean anything by it." I turn to look at him with the smirk still on my face.

"I know. I was only kidding."

"You're such an ass." He laughs. We walk back over to the guys and I smile at them.

"How about we go swimming now?" I ask them like nothing happened. They all looked confused which was hilarious. "Okay, I was only kidding." I tell them. They all tell me I'm an ass and that they can't believe it.

We all just lay on the beach chairs for awhile, and then I stand up to stretch and I notice the guys aren't there but their towels are. I look around, but I don't see them. I decide to walk around for a little bit. I then hear something behind me and before I know it, I'm being lifted by and thrown into the pool. When I re-surface, I see the guys standing there, laughing. "What the hell was that for?" I ask them, getting out of the pool.

"We do it every year to the new students." Aaron tells me.

"It's tradition." Alex adds. Aaron comes up to me and wraps his arms around me.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He asks me with a sad, innocent voice.

"Of course not." I tell him, smiling. I then turn us around so his back is to the pool. When he goes to kiss me, I pull his arms from around me and push him in. I don't see him re-surface and I start to panic, but then a leg grabs my ankle. I freak out and scream, but then I calm down, realizing its Aaron. I know people are staring, but I don't give a fuck. "You scared the shit out of me." I tell him, while he's getting out of the pool.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can." I then kiss him. After we break apart, I jump into the pool, making sure I splash the guys. They get in the pool and we splash each other, swim, and even talk to the other students.

* * *

When it's time for dinner, we race back to the cabin. I underestimated myself because I ran faster than I ever remember. It was a tie between me and Dave. After we change, we head to the dining hall. After eating, we head back to our cabin, and do the assignments we got in class, and then relax. When it was around 8:00 (pm), it was lights out. After everyone else went to bed, including the counselor's, which stayed in their assigned cabin, Aaron came over to my bed and got in next to me. We whispered to each other, just talking and also kissing. We then fell asleep. I'm gonna like it here.


	4. Chapter4:First Month

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 4: First Month (November)

First Week

Throughout the first week, Justin and Aaron have gotten to know each other better. Aaron would sleep in Justin's bed at night. They would do everything together. The only time they would be apart was for therapy and some of the activities they had to do. They hung out with the 'gang' together. They would whisper to each other and kiss a lot. Their friends got annoyed sometimes. The counselor's kept their eyes on Aaron and Justin. Not just them, but the other couples. Counselor Kinney kept a very close eye on Justin and Aaron. He started to feel something in his gut. A feeling he had only experienced once before. He didn't understand the feeling, but he ignored it the best he could.

* * *

Second Week

The second week was pretty much the same as the first. Justin and Aaron still acted the same. Brian kept a close eye on them and their friends still got annoyed sometimes. Alex and Dave even got girlfriends. Brett and Keith were the only two in the group that was single. It got annoying for them sometimes, and they spent time alone with each other, so they didn't have to be around it. They started having strange feelings for each other. They weren't sure exactly what they were feeling. They felt this before, over the years, but they never did anything. In the middle of the week, they were alone, taking a walk through the woods, on one of the hiking paths. They were watching the sun go down and the next thing they knew, they were kissing each other. After they broke apart, they were confused and it felt a little awkward. For the rest of the week, they didn't spend as much together. They spent more time alone than together.

* * *

Third Week

Brett and Keith talked about the kiss and they decided that all though they _did_ like each other, they liked girls too. It was then, that they knew they were bi-sexual. They kept it a secret for awhile, but they went off alone, without anyone knowing. They would kiss, make out, grope each other, talked, and just had fun. Some people became suspicious but didn't do anything. At night, they had to resist getting into the other's bed. They decided to come out and be public on Thanksgiving, which was the following week.

* * *

Fourth Week

Justin and Aaron were getting closer to each other by the day. Brian still watched them. He was so fucking confused on his feelings toward Justin. Alex and Dave were still with their girlfriends. Brett and Keith were still being secretive about their relationship. By Wednesday, Brett and Keith started holding hands in front of everyone. They kissed sometimes. The gang hung out with Alex and Dave's girlfriends and sometimes just hung out with the gang. Because Brett and Keith were public they slept in the same bed. The counselor's didn't really mind the couples as long as they didn't do anything sexual. Which the couples couldn't because they weren't alone. Most people were still single, which they hoped wasn't affecting them. On Thanksgiving, they decided to have a dance. The couples came together and the singles came in groups or by themselves. The teens and counselor's had a good time. They couldn't believe it was the end of the second month already. (For them. The second month for Justin).


	5. Chapter5:Big News

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 5: Big News

Justin's POV

For about a week now, Aaron has been distancing himself from me. He'll barely talk to me, won't sleep in the same bed, and barely hangs out with me or anyone else for that matter. I've tried to talk him but he won't listen. He always makes an excuse and leaves. My heart always starts racing and my eyes start to burn with tears. I blink them away but a tear or two always escape but I quickly brush them away. I decide I need to talk to him whether he likes it or not.

I walk up the hill to our secret place we always go after our last classes or after lunch on the weekends. When I get there, I see him sitting there and it breaks my heart to see him crying. He's staring at a picture of us. We were at a party the camp decided to have for whatever reason. We were laughing and someone kept taking pictures of us. It's like every five fucking seconds we would see a camera flash. I walk over to him slowly and sit down next to him. "Aaron? What's wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes. "Please talk to me. I need you to talk to me." He turns his head toward me and I hate seeing him like this.

"I...I can't." He sobs.

"Yes you can. Please? Please just tell me," I beg him. I feel the burning in my eyes and wetness on my face a moment later.

"I'm leaving." He whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"My...my parents...their taking me back."

"You mean...I won't see you anymore?" I ask, starting to cry more and more.

"I'll visit you."

"You know you can only visit once every three months and on holidays. We won't be able to email and I won't get to call you that much."

"I know. But I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either. But you have to...Unfortunately. Being away from you so much and not being able to see you or talk to you all the time, it won't be good. For either of us."

"I know. What should we do?"

"I think...we should...not...be...together." I'm just breaking down. I want to be with him. It's just that if I can't see him or talk to him often, then what's the point?

"As much as it pains me," he tells me, breaking down also, "we shouldn't be together."

"You think we can at least be friends?"

"I'd love that. But, I think it's be hard at first."

"We're still together now right? Just until you leave. Then we're over?"

"Basically, yeah."

"I fucking hate this!" I scream, still bawling my eyes out.

"I know. I do too."

"How long before you leave?" I ask, trying so hard to not keep crying.

"A week."

"I guess all we can do is enjoy the time we have together."

"I guess so." I kiss him long and deep. When we pull back, we smile at each other.

"I want you to be my first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just go slow."

"I also want you to be my first."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah. Before I leave, I wanted you to make love to me." We went back to kissing and soon, we were making love to each other. It was amazing. I'm going to hate it when he leaves.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, this was hard to write. Just don't make any bad comments at all. I'm STILL going through a bunch of shit right now. I will always be going through a bunch of shit and even if you're being nice when you're saying I should do this or that. I know it seems like I'm a wimp but you don't know what I'm going through.


	6. Chapter6:Goodbye Aaron

**A/N: The author's note at the end of the last chapter, I think was unnecessary but I was just having a bad day and I just kind of wrote that and posted it, and I wasn't really paying attention. So, I want to apologize for that author's note. :) We all good? Okay.**

* * *

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 6: Good-by Aaron

Justin's POV

I can't believe he's leaving already. I hate the stinging in my eyes. I feel the wetness on my face, running down my face. I hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. I feel something hot and wet on my neck and I know he's crying too. After we stop hugging, we kiss for one last time. After we break apart, I say bye to him and walk back to the cabin. I walk over to his bed and sit on it. I can feel even more wetness on my cheeks. I hear footsteps behind. Not sure if it was one person or more than one person. I look behind me and see the gang behind me. "You okay?" Brett asks me.

"I will be." I whisper.

"You...want a hug?" Alex asks me.

"That'd be great." They come over to me and they all hug me at the same time. It felt good. I can't help but smile slightly. When the group hug ends, Dave pulls me up.

"I know you're sad, but you can't stay that way forever. Can you at least try to have some fun?"

"I guess. But I won't promise that I _will_ have fun. I'll promise to try though."

"Good." Dave says.

"Come on. We're gonna go swimming." Alex tells me.

"Swimming outside/' I ask.

"There are these panels that they put around the pool in the winter." Brett explains. "Get ready."

5 minutes later, we're heading to the pool. While we're walking, they start poking and tickling me in the sides. "Guys, stop."

"We're just trying to get you to laugh," Brett told me. "All though Aaron just left about 10 minutes ago, we want to try and have a good time. We don't want you to go back to your old habits."

"I know you want me to be happy right away, but it takes time to get over something like this. And being here, I don't think I'll go back to my old ways."

"Look, we know it takes time but we don't want you to be sad all the time." Alex says.

"I know. But it's hard. He was my first." I feel the stinging in my eyes again and they all hug me again.

"How about we go swim?" Keith asked.

"That sounds good." I tell him. We walk to the pool, just talking. When we get there, I see the panels the guys were talking about. They open one of the panels, technically door, and we walk into the "room." We walk over to the beach chairs. I take off my coat, shirt and pants and set them on the beach chair. I set my towel on top of my clothes. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump and turn around. I'm about to punch whoever it is, but before I do I see its Counselor Kinney. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"It's fine."

"Follow me." I follow him until we're in a room which looks like a closet or something but it has towels and bathing suits. "I just wanted to let you know you can talk to me about anything. It's my job to help you, to talk to you if you need it."

"Thanks. Maybe later." I felt like I needed to talk to him more than I could talk to my friends. I knew I was gonna talk to him later. We leave the closet type room and I go back over to the beach chairs. I get in the pool and it's surprisingly warm. I make sure no one is too close to me then I just float on my back. I try to clear my mind of everything. The guys, classes, therapy, my old habits, Aaron, and how I love Counselor Kinney**.**...Wait...what? I love him? I can't love him. He's supposed to be my counselor. What the fuck is going on? Well, I just forget about it for now. But I'll think about it later.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I know this is shorter than my other chapters. And it was hard to write so please be nice. Okay? :) *Smiles sweetly* Thanks.


	7. Chapter7:The Old Ways Return

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 7: The Old Ways Return

Justin's POV

I decided to leave the pool 15 minutes later. I walked slowly, thinking about what I told myself to forget earlier. Do I really love Counselor Kinney? I can't, can I? He's my _counselor_. It just can't be possible. He's supposed to be helping me, kind of like my therapist. You should never love your therapist. I need to forget it. Yeah, right. That's not gonna be possible. What should I do? Should I tell him? Should I talk to my therapist about it? Should I at least _try_ to ignore it? God, I don't _fucking know!_ It's driving me insane! I need to find alcohol.

After I get back to the cabin, I change quickly and go searching for alcohol. The first place I look is the kitchen. I know alcohol is usually kept in the fridge and, so far, the only fridge I know of that's here is in the kitchen. When I get there, I have to keep quiet. I don't know who's here or if there's anybody here at all. I get to the fridge and open the fridge. I look on the shelves, then in the drawers. In the bottom drawer, I see alcohol. I _knew_ it! I take a bottle out, then shut the fridge. I run out of there as fast as I can. As soon as I'm outside the dining hall, I open the bottle and start drinking. God, it feels good! I can feel it going into my mouth, down my throat and through my body. I keep walking and drinking.

* * *

Justin is way too drunk when he gets to his cabin. He knows to be quiet, even though he's drunk. He drops the bottle, but doesn't even know it. He walks in the cabin. He gets right into his bed and falls asleep instantly. He doesn't bother to take off his shoes.

The next morning, when he wakes up, he has a major migraine. His head is pounding like someone is jack hammering inside his head. When he hears someone shouting through that stupid ass bullhorn, he puts the pillow over his head. Brian came into the cabin. All the boys were still asleep. "Rise and Shine boys!" He yelled. Justin pushed the pillow further into his head. Brian noticed all the boys started to move except Justin. He went over to him, and pulled the blanket and pillow off of him. "Get up," he told Justin, who was covering his face from the sunlight.

"Stop shouting! I got a major migraine." Justin was massaging his temples. Brian grabbed Justin's wrists and pilled him up. "I'm gonna throw up." Justin got up and ran outside and threw up on the side of the cabin. Brian walked outside. He saw Justin sitting against the cabin's side with a little puke running down his chin. Brian went over to him and held out his hand.

"Come on." Justin took Brian's hand and stood up. The cold air was making his migraine go away a little. They walked to the nurse's office and he cleaned up his face and took some aspirin. They then walked to the camp manager's office.

"Why are we here?" Justin asked confused.

"Just sit down." Brian told him. Justin obeyed, and sat down in front of the desk. Brian stood over against the wall with his arms folded against his chest. The manager came in a minute later and sat in the chair behind the desk. He set the alcohol bottle in front of Justin.

"Counselor Kinney found this in front of cabin 9, which is the cabin that you're in correct?"

"Yes." Justin didn't know what was going. He didn't know what happened last night.

"You're the only one that has an alcohol problem in that cabin." Justin remembered walking back to the cabin from the pool and needing alcohol and decided to go to the kitchen and got the alcohol. He remembered drinking and then everything is blurry after that. _Oh. Shit._ Justin thought. "Because this is a camp for troubled teens, we are not going to ask you to leave. But there _will_ be consequences. You are going to go into your own cabin and have your own personal counselor. You will also attend therapy everyday instead of 3 times a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Justin whispered.

"Counselor Kinney will be your personal counselor. Understand?"

"Yes," Justin whispered again.

"Come on Justin." Brian told him. Justin stood up and followed Brian. They walked for a couple miles until they reached a small cabin It wasn't near any of the other cabin's or near anything. It had a very small bathroom though. When they walked in, Justin's and Brian's stuff was already there. Brian closed the door behind him. "Justin, look at me." Justin turned around and looked at Brian. "I told you, you could talk to me if you needed to talk. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I couldn't! Okay?"

"No. It's not okay. That's why you're in this small cabin away from everyone else. Just talk to me Justin. It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad, it's just so frustrating."

"Then tell me. Talk to me."

"I can't! I just can't!"

"Why?"

"Because it has to _do_ with _you_!"

"What about me?"  
"I can't tell you. Just not now." Justin sits heavily on the bed where his stuff was sitting next to.

"Promise me you'll tell me soon and that you'll talk to me if you get that feeling again."

"I promise."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooo...how'd I do? I don't think it's that good. Oh well. Please be gentle. Thanks. *smiles sweetly* :)


	8. Chapter8:Confession Time

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 8: Confession Time

Justin's POV

It's been a week since I got drunk that night. Brian follows me around all the time. Everywhere I go, he goes. But, that's part of the consequences. But being alone with him most of the times, was hard. I kept as far a distance as I could. I want to tell him, but I can't. It's against the rules and he won't feel the same way. Going to Therapy is the only time I can get away from him. I've talked to my therapist about it, the day after, and she was surprisingly supportive. I thought she would have been disgusted. I know she wouldn't have shown it on her face, but I would have seen it by her actions and maybe in her eyes.

It went something like this:

* * *

I walked into the therapy room and sat down in the couch I usually sit in, across from the chair Miss Mally sat in. (A/N: I just came up with a name. K?) "Hi Justin."

"Hi Miss Mally."

"So, I want to start with why you got drunk." I tensed a little and I wouldn't speak at all. It was a couple minutes until she spoke again. "Justin, you have to talk about it. It's okay. Just talk." I take a deep breath, and I tell her.

"Well, it's just that I like someone I'm not supposed to."

"You can like anyone you want."

"No, not just like. Love."

"Same thing. You can love anyone you want."

"But, the camp rules prohibit it and I can't love him."

"So it's a Counselor."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who it is? No one can hear us and I'm not gonna tell anyone. You know these sessions are just between us."

"Counselor Kinney." I whisper so low, I know she can barely hear me.

"I thought so. I've seen the way you look at him. I think you should tell him."

"I can't. What if he doesn't like me back? What if he likes me less because of it and won't want to be around me at all?" I ask more to myself than her.

"To tell you the truth, he gives you the same looks you give him when you're not looking."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes. So just tell him."

* * *

So that's how it went. Now I'm here, sitting on my bed, thinking. I've been thinking about what Miss Mally said all week. _So just tell him._ Is all I hear, echoing in my head. He's sitting at one of the small desks in the cabin doing...something. His back is to me, thank god. _Come on. You can do this. Just tell him._ I stand up and I want to walk over to him, but I can't. My body won't let me move. _Come on. Just walk over to him and tell him._ My legs start to move toward him. When I get over to the desk, ask him, C-counselor K-Kinney. C-can I talk to-to you?" I know I'm stuttering. I can't help it I'm so nervous. He looks at me.

"Yeah, sure." He stands up and goes over to his bed. "Come sit over here." I go sit next to him. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He asks me. I don't say anything, I just kiss him and he kisses me back. I know he is. After about a minute, I make us break apart. It felt wrong, but it also felt right kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I tell him, looking at the floor. I get up, and start walking back to my bed, but he grabs my wrist, pulling me back down on the bed.

"There's no need to be sorry." He goes to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Wait, wait. What if someone finds out? They could tell the manager and you could get fired."

"No one's gonna know."

"But, what if we have a relationship? I don't want to hide behind closed doors."

"Well, if I do get fired because of it, then I'll get another job."

"But I'll be here."

"You could come with me."

"I'm only 16. My parents still have rights and I can't leave until they come and get me, which isn't gonna happen."

"Actually, you're parents signed over custody to the camp. That's all I know. I thought it would be to the state they would sign over custody, but it was to the camp. Which I find weird to be honest."

"So, if I wanted to go with you, they would have to give you permission or sign over custody?"

"Basically."

"Do you want to be in a relationship? With me?"

"Yes. I already know what your answer will be by the way you kissed me." I blushed at that. I don't know why, but I felt myself blush. "So, you want to go have dinner and be public?"

"I think we should wait. You should get custody of me and that way, you already have custody and when they find out, I could leave with you and they won't get custody back, making me stay."

"When did you get so smart?"

"My mom always told me that I've always been smarter than my classmates. So in middle school, I skipped a grade."

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna be all nerdy." I gave him a little shove, laughing.

"Shut up."

"I was only kidding." He kissed me, all though we were both laughing.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, my facts may be wrong about the whole custody thing. I didn't do a lot of research on it. Just be gentle. Okay? Thanks. *smiles sweetly* :)


	9. Chapter9:Custody part 1

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 9: Custody Part 1

Justin's POV

I slept in Brian's bed last night and it was great. I loved being wrapped in someone's arms. Brian's arms. I kept kissing him all over. I couldn't help it. He kept telling me to stop and I would. For about 5 seconds. I did actually stop. After about 2 hours of kissing him everywhere. He was joking and asked why I stopped. I thought he was serious for a second then started laughing. We eventually fell asleep after another hour of talking about the custody thing and kissing.

When I woke up this morning, I was still wrapped in Brian's arms but he wasn't sleeping. He was awake. Staring at me and smiling. "Good morning." I told him, then _kissed_ him good morning.

"Morning." He rolled us over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me.

"Are you taking advantage of me Counselor Kinney?" I asked him, pretending to be shocked.

"I know you like it."

"Yeah, I do." He kissed me then rolled off me, putting his feet on the floor. "Don't leave me in this bed by myself." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. I was faking but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Then get up and you won't be alone in the bed anymore."

"I don't want to. I'm tired."

"Too bad, because you have to get up." He came over to me, grabbed my wrists and pulled me up into a sitting position. He didn't let go of my wrists. He brought his face close to mine and I thought he was gonna kiss me so I leaned forward but he pulled back. He still kept his face close to mine. "Just get up." He then walked away.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"You should learn to respect your elder's young man." He told me while he was...doing something. He turned to face me and pulled off his shirt _slowly_. He then tossed his shirt at me and it hit me in the face. "I'm gonna take a shower. Want to join?"

"Yeah." I followed him to the bathroom. "Aren't you cold without your shirt on? It's fucking freezing in here."

"Yes, I'm cold. But I just ignore it." I can see chills on his arms and...well...all over his upper body. I decided to hug him, all though I know it's not gonna do really anything. When I wrap my arms around him, my hands on his back and my cheek against his shoulder, I feel how cold he is.

"Holy shit Brian. You're freezing."

"You're warming me up though." I know he's serious. "How about that shower?" After he takes off his clothes, I stare at him for a second. He's _hot_! I then un-dress and I get instantly cold and I start shivering. I get in the shower and I'm so happy when I feel the warmth from the water...and Brian. "So while you're in therapy, I'm gonna talk with the manager."

"You could get custody of me without having to go to court. It can take a couple weeks though or even longer."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna get nerdy on me."

"I'm sorry." I pretend to be upset.

"I'm only kidding. I love when you're nerdy."

"You better."

After we shower and get dressed, we head to the dining hall for breakfast. We act how we normally act, but it was so hard. I almost held his hand but I didn't.

* * *

After classes, I went to therapy. While we walked to therapy I told Brian about Miss Mally and how she gave me the courage to tell him I loved him. When we went into the therapy room, he kissed me good-bye. I saw Miss Mally smile. After Brian left, we talked about that and if I was upset over anything, stressed, etc. When Brian walked in the room, I stood up and went straight over to him. We put our arms around each other and kissed. We walked out of the room looking like we're not a couple. Brian told me about what the manager said. "The manager told me that he will call his lawyer, have the papers drawn up and be here this weekend." He told me.

"So it will only take a week." I stated. I couldn't believe how fast it would be.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know the custody thing is wrong except the thing about not going to court to get custody. I know that part sucks, but I tried to research it and it just wasn't happening. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Be gentle. Thanks. *smiles sweetly* :)


	10. Chapter10:Custody part 2

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 10: Custody part 2

Justin's POV

It's the end of the week, which meant the lawyer was coming today. I was in therapy while Brian was going to meet with the manager and lawyer. "So, how are you Brian doing?" Miss Mally asks me when she comes in and sits down on the chair across from me.

"Great. I can't wait for today to be over."

"Right, the custody thing." It's weird, but Miss Mally and I have gotten closer and I tell her everything.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it can take awhile but there seems to be no problem from what Brian told me."

"You look excited but there seems to be something else bothering you."

"Well, there is." I want to tell her and I know I can. I just feel like I can't.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I want to...well...I want to make love with him. Not just have sex or fuck but make love. I can feel my face grow hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Then tell him. You should always tell him what you're feeling."

"I don't know if I can," I confess.

"If hadn't told him you loved him, you wouldn't be with him right now. So whatever gave you the courage to tell him _that_ then you can tell him this."

"I-I don't know."

"What made you tell him how you feel before?"

"Just knowing that he felt the same way and that we were gonna be together."

"If he wants to be with you, then he'll want to make love with you."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Besides hating this stupid camp, no."

"I know you hate it here. But it's to help you."

"I know. It's not too bad knowing I made friends and have a boyfriend."

"Just look on the bright side of things." Just then, Brian came in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"Nope. We're just about done." Miss Mally tells him. She smiles at me, then Brian, then leaves. I stand up, go over to him, and kiss him deeply.

"So how was the meeting?" I asked him.

"Well, the thing is, it's gonna take a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"A month."

"What? But why?"

"His lawyer is helping someone else. It's a really big case."

"So I guess we're still behind closed doors," I state, not hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, I don't like it either. We just have to try and get through it okay? If you need to talk to someone, then talk to me. Okay?"

"Yeah. I know." I know there was a little sadness in my voice. I couldn't help it. I don't think I could tell him I want to have sex with him. Not with this problem and worrying about someone finding out and telling the manager.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Let's just get back to the cabin. Then I'll tell you."

"Alright. Fine."

When we get back to the cabin, he closes the door and I sit on the bed. He sits next to me. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I want to have sex," I just blurt out. He looks shocked and happy? I don't know, I really can't tell.

"Are you sure?" I'm a little surprised he asked me that.

"Yes, I'm sure. But if you don't want to then we don't have to."

"I want to. And before you ask, I'm sure."

"But not just sex. I want you to make love to me." Then suddenly, we're kissing. It started out as soft and tender kisses, then it turned to heavy, passionate kisses. Soon, we were on the bed, naked. I started shivering, it was so cold.

"You want to get under the blanket?" Brian asked me. I just nodded because my teeth were chattering. After we get under the blanket, he tells me, "You get cold really easy."

"Yeah, I know."

"You ready?" He asked me after he put on the condom and lubed up.

"Yeah. Just go slow. It's been a couple months."

"Don't worry." He pushes in slowly and I cry out in pain. It hurt more than I thought it would. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It just hurts more than I thought it would."

"Just relax." I nod my head and try to relax my body. He pushes in further. At first it hurt, but then it started to feel good. We look in each other's eyes, and I can see the love in his eyes. (A/N: I know, cheesy, shut up.)

After we both cum, he lays on top of me. We're both breathing heavy, trying to catch our breath. "That...was...great." He pants.

"It was." After we get our breathing under control I ask him, "Are you gonna leave me?"

"Hell no! Why would you ask that?"  
"It's just that, after what happened with Aaron-"

"That I would leave you too. I would never do that." He kisses me deeply. "We should shower. He tells me after we break apart. We get up and I'm instantly cold. He grabs the fleece blanket at the end of the bed and wraps it around us tightly. I smile brightly. Not only because we're wrapped in a blanket, but because he's so caring.

"I wish we didn't have to wait so long," I tell Brian, while he's washing my back in the shower.

"Me too. But, I can't do anything about it. Unfortunately."

After we're done showering, Brian changes the sheets, then we lay down on the bed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Be gentle :) Thanks.


	11. Chapter11:Custody part 3

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 11: Custody part 3

Justin's POV

It's been two weeks since Brian told me about the lawyer not being able to be here. It's been two weeks since Brian and I made love for the first time. That wasn't the only time though. We would fuck hard and fast or make love, showing each other how much we love each other. (A/N: I know, it sounds cheesy and stupid. Shut up.) So now, I've woken up just five minutes ago, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I rush to the bathroom and get to the toilet just in time. A minute later, I feel someone rubbing soothing circles on my back. I think five minutes have passed by the time I'm done puking and just sitting there. My throat burns and I feel so tired and weak. Brian picks me up and carries me to the bed. "You're not going out today. Just rest okay?"

"Yeah," I croak out.

"Just wait here." He comes back a minute later with a glass of water. "Sit up." I sit up carefully and he hands me the glass. I drink about half the water then hand it back to him. He sets it on the desk and kneels next to the bed and strokes my hair. My eye lids feel so heavy and I want to sleep, but I'm trying to stay awake so Brian won't be bored. "Go to sleep. I'm gonna go tell the manager you're sick. Okay?" I just nod and I'm asleep a second later.

* * *

With Brian

Brian walks to the manager's office. When he gets there, he knocks on the door and waits till the manager tells him to come in. He walks in the room sits down in the chair in front of the desk. "What can I do for you?" Manager Smith asks.

"Well, this morning Justin threw up. So I just wanted to let you know that he won't be able to do anything and I think all his meals should be brought to his room."

"Okay. Where is he now?"

"In the cabin, sleeping."

"Alright. And I'm assuming that you're gonna stay with him?"

"Yes." Just then, the lawyer walks out of a room. Brian is surprised to see him.

"Oh, Brian, Miss Lane was able to come today." Manager Smith told him. "I was gonna tell you but I was gonna wait until a little later when you would normally be up."

"That's fine. Hi Miss Lane. So I'm guessing you have the papers?"

"Yes I do. How about you sign them now and I get be on my way?" Miss Lane asks.

"That'd be great." Brian smiled at her. Manager Smith sat behind the desk and Brian and Miss Lane sat in front of it. Miss Lane pulled the papers out of her brief case and took out the papers and set them on the desk. She let them read the papers and then pointed out where they needed to sign them. After they signed them, she put them back in her brief case. She turned toward Brian.

"Congratulations Mr. Kinney, you now have full custody of Mr. Justin Taylor."

"Thank you," Brian said as he shook her hand. She shook Manager Smith's hand, said good bye to both of them and left.

"Can I ask you something?" Manager Smith asked Brian.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is it more than at least just friends between you and Justin?"

"No. The papers that she had _were_ for custody but there were other papers that were stating he's my partner and some other stuff." Before Brian gave Manager Smith the chance to speak he said, "I know, I know. I'm fired. But I can't leave Justin here. He's gonna come with me though."

"Yeah, you're fired and I can't do anything about Justin. He's in your care now. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been together?"

"Three Weeks. I should get back to him. Do you mind having someone bring breakfast up to the cabin?"

"I'll get some one. Don't worry." Brian leaves and decides to run up to the cabin. When he's outside the door, he hears Justin calling his name. He goes inside and kneels next to the bed. "Hey." Brian says as he starts stroking Justin's hair. "How long have you been calling my name?"

"Not that long. Probably a minute. Maybe less."

"I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"It's okay. I was only sleeping. You'd be bored."

"I wouldn't be bored. Okay? Someone's bringing up food for us. You're probably hungry."

"I'm not hungry."

"You still got to eat."

"I'll try."

"Well how are you feeling? Any better?"

"A little bit."

"Just keep resting okay?"

"Mm-hm."

10 minutes later, one of the kitchen staff brought food to the cabin. Brian helped Justin sit up. He put the plate on Justin's lap. When the smell went up into Justin's nostrils, he felt like puking. He knew he was a little hungry, but the smell got to him. It must have shown on his face because Brian asked, "Justin, you okay?"

"The smell makes me feel sick."

"Can you at least try to eat some of it?" Brian asked, rubbing Justin's back. Justin picked up some of the eggs on his fork. He put it in his mouth and he felt sick but he managed to get it down his throat. "I know you don't feel well but you got to eat."

It was 5 minutes later when Justin ate half of his breakfast and couldn't eat anymore. Brian was already done his breakfast. Justin laid back down. Brian kissed him and decided to lay next to Justin, while rubbing Justin's stomach. Not in a sexual 'I want to have sex with you' kind of way but an 'I care about you' and comforting kind of way. Justin fell asleep to the feeling. Brain continued to rub his stomach and decided to take a nap himself.

**

* * *

**

A/N: My facts may be wrong about the custody thing and all that. Be gentle :) Thanks.


	12. Chapter12:Surprising News

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 12: Surprising News

Justin's POV

I've been sick for three days and it's pissing me off. I got sick on Saturday and its Monday now. I throw up in the morning and then I don't puke for the rest of the day but I feel tired and sometimes still a little sick. I know Brian has to leave soon, but I'm going with him -he told me about what happened on Saturday- but he doesn't think it's a good idea for me to travel that long distance "in my condition." I understand that, but I want to get out of here. I just have to be patient.

Brian comes into the cabin. He brings the desk chair over to the bed and sits down, next to the bed. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I ask him, setting down the paper and pencil I was using to sketch.

"The manager just said I could stay."

"Really? Why? I mean, it's great and everything but why'd he change his mind?"

"He talked it over with the head master of the camp and talked it over. They told me that everyone seems to really like me and the teens respond well to me."

"Everyone likes you."

"Obviously."

"But, if you're here with me all the time, how can you be with the other students?"

"We talked it over and you would stay with the nurse or someone else will stay with you here."

"Well, I'd rather stay here, but the nurse should be taking care of me."

"I thought you would say that. So we agreed to let you stay here, but the nurse will check in with you from time to time."

"I don't want you to leave though."

"I know. But I have to." The nurse came in and I noticed she was carrying a bag.

"Hi Justin. Hi Brian." She greets us.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson." I greet her. Brian greets her then gets up and motioned for Mrs. Johnson to sit down. I'm a little confused. I watch her take out tubes and needles and I realize she's going to do a blood test. I hate needles. Always have, always will. I feel my eyes go wide and I freeze. I'm guessing Brian sees me because I hear him tell me, "its okay. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave yet." I relax a little bit. She has me hang my legs over the edge of the bed. Brian sits next to me and puts his arm around me. She takes my right arm with my palm facing up. Brian turns my head toward him. "Just look at me. Focus on me." He tells me. I nod and I just stare in his eyes. He kisses me and I kiss him back. I feel the needle go into my arm and I break us apart and hiss in pain. "You okay?" Brian asks me.

"Yeah. It just hurt a little."

"You're okay now though right?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Later." We kiss and then he leaves.

"It depends on what the results show on how fast they'll process. Okay?" She tells me as she tapes a cotton ball where she stuck the needle in me.

"Okay." I lay back down and she leaves. I feel really tired and I fall asleep.

* * *

Brian's POV

I hate seeing him in pain. I hate leaving him but I know I have to. I love him. Did I just say that? I guess I did. I love him so much. I don't want anything to happen to him. I really hope he's just sick. I have all these thoughts running through my head as I'm walking toward the dining hall. I walk in and there's some students sitting at the table. I stand off to the side, making sure they behave like I always do. I can't help but worry about Justin though. I wish my friends and father were here. Just for support. It's going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

During the day, Brian –and the nurse- checks on Justin and Brian brings Justin his meals. He makes sure he at least eats half of the meal. He stays with him for a little bit. If Justin is sleeping, he stokes his hair and watches him sleep. If he's awake, they'll talk about anything. Then Justin will get tired, but not tired enough to sleep. Brian stokes his hair or rubs his stomach to get him to fall asleep. After dinner, Brian stays in the cabin for the night. The nurse came in and said she needed to talk to them. "What? What is it? Is something wrong with Justin?" Brian asked frantically.

"No, no, nothing bad. But, I _do_ however have surprising news so keep an open mind."

"I don't think we can get any more open minded considering we're gay."

"Well...Justin's pregnant."

"What?" Justin said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I ran the tests multiple times."

"I'm gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a baby." Brian said.

"Are you mad?" Justin asked worried.

"Hell no." Brian smiled at Justin.

"How far along am I?"

"A little over two weeks."

"That means..." I can't finish my sentence when I realize it.

"That means it was the day I found out it was gonna take longer for the custody thing. Our first time making love." Brian said shocked.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She tells them. After she says good-bye to them and they say good-bye to her, she leaves.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know! Justin's pregnant! Okay, I'm way too obsessed with m-preg. I'm sorry. (LOL, Imagine me saying that with sarcasm cause I would have.) This chapter was hard to write.


	13. Chapter13:Rumors

**A/N: I had writers block so I apologize for the later update. **

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 13: Rumors

Justin's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I felt nauseas. I knew I wasn't going to puke. I turned my head to look at Brian. He was still sleeping. His mouth was slightly open and I could hear his light snores. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. I got up, used the bathroom and after washing my hands, I get back into bed. When I look over at Brian, after lying back down, I see him staring at me. "Good morning," he said to me.

"Morning," I say back to him. We kissed each other good morning. He then scooted down the bed so his head was at my stomach.

"Morning little one," I heard him whisper to my stomach and then I felt him kiss it. I couldn't help but laugh. He scooted back up the bed and kissed me again. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel nauseas but I'm not gonna puke. For now anyway," I joke.

"You think you can manage going to classes today?"

"I was actually planning on it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you passing out in the middle of one of your classes."

"I'm sure."

"Well, it's time to get up." He rolls over top of me. I know he's being careful not to crush me, especially my stomach. "Do you know about the small shops they have here on the camp grounds?" He asked me as he walked over to the desk.

"I knew that there _are_ small shops here, but I just don't know what they're _for._"

"The shops have almost everything and anything."

"Is there a shop for...baby supplies?" I ask making it obvious I want to go shopping to look at clothes.

"Yes, there is. If you're not too tired, you can go after therapy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, come on, get up." All though I don't want to, I get up. I'm sick of being in bed all day. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, a little warmer than I normally have it. After I strip, I get in the shower, the water at first burning, but then warming me up. Brian gets in the shower, a minute later. He washes my back with the liquid body soap I always use.

"They should really have heaters in the cabins. It's just as cold _in_ the cabins as it is _outside_ the cabins."

"I know. I've been here four years and it's always been the same."

"That's how long Brett, Keith, Dave, Alex, and...Aaron has been here. You know, until Aaron went home. Why have they been here so long?" I ask as I start washing his body, after he's done washing mine.

"Well, they can't leave until they're parents come and get them. But, when they turn eighteen, they can leave if they want. Some do, some don't. They can go to college here, but a month before they're 17 birthday, there's jobs here available and they have to get a job. Sometimes, some of the students here get jobs outside the camp grounds. But that's if the camp manager trusts them enough for them to go off the camp grounds."

"That means I'm gonna have to get a job soon because my birthday is next month." (1)

"I know." We get out of the shower and start to dry off. "Speaking of your birthday, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything."

"Oh come on. There's got to be _something_ you want. Don't forget about Christmas in two weeks."

"There's _nothing_ I want."

"Well, when there is, let me know." After we get dressed, we put on our coats and walk outside.

"Since classes don't start for another 45 minutes, can I go look at the baby stuff?"

"Go ahead. Do you know where it is?"

"No."

"Wait right here. Don't run off," he jokes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I see him walk toward the cabin. I walk over to the trees and lean against the tree, on my side. I wait for him to come back. I think it's been 5 minutes and he still hasn't returned. I start getting worried. Just then, I feel arms wrap around me. At first, I'm scared and scream, then I realize it's Brian. "Asshole."

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, you did."

"Can you forgive me?" I turn around in his arms.

"I guess. But don't do it again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I promise." He then hands me something.

"What's this?" I ask him looking at it. It looks like a map.

"It's a map to the camp. It shows you where everything is. You got 35 minutes before class start."

"Okay. I won't be too long."

"When you get back, go to the dining hall."

"Okay." We kiss, and then I'm following the map to the baby shop.

* * *

When I get to the baby shop, I see some other students there. There are 2 guys and 5 girls as far as I can see. It looks like the store goes farther back and the back of the shop is blocked by shelves. I walk in and I go to the clothes. I see a large sign hanging from the ceiling that says _Newborn._ I go over to that section and start looking at the clothes. There were plain onsies in different colors and other onsies with sayings on them and different little outfits. I then see a girl walking toward where I am. She looks maybe 5 months pregnant. I've seen her around the camp grounds. "You're Justin right?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I don't know you're name."

"It's all right. I'm Sarah. Sarah Robinson."

"I don't want to seem...I don't know...prying in your personal life but how far along are you?"

"It's quite all right. You're not prying. I'm almost four months."

"You seem a little big though. You look more like 5 months."

"I know. It's because I'm having twins." I can't help but stare at her belly. "You want to feel?"

"Sure." She grabs my hand and puts it on her belly. I feel the baby kick. "Wow." Is all I can say. "So, um, where's the father?" I ask, hesitantly.

"He's...he...I..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's okay. I was raped. The guy didn't use a condom."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was a little happy. But I was more upset and pissed off. Only because it was the rapists who's the father and not a boyfriends."

"What happened to him?"

"He went to jail and got help. He found out somehow that I'm here and he's trying to get in touch with me. It's still hard. I still can't talk to him. But the therapy is helping."

"I bet everyone knows about me. The gay teen alcoholic. I know that it was because of that one night I got drunk. I know some other people saw the bottle in front of the cabin and I'm the only one in that cabin that is a recent alcoholic."

"I heard about that. Some people thought it was just a rumor. We get a lot of rumors around here. But, I also heard something else."

"What?"

"That you and counselor Kinney are an item now."

"It's true. We're going public, but it's not like we want everyone to know. If people find out, they find out."

"I understand. Just like with me and my pregnancy."

"Exactly."

"So, are you here because you're...pregnant?"

"Yes. Guess whose it is?"

"Let me guess, Counselor Kinney's?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." We continue looking at clothes and talk and joke and laugh. We plan to leave at the same time. We talk on our way to the dining hall.

"You know, I don't want to scare you, but you should know. Pregnancy is not all it's cracked up to be. The vomiting, the pains, the worries, the what if's. You worry constantly whether your baby is going to be okay. It's not all the time, but it happens."

"Thanks...for that." I'm now really worried.

"I know it's scary but I think you should know. When I talk to someone and they're pregnant, I talk to them. It's not because I think I know all about pregnancy, but I feel I should let them know what it's like. Of course there are happy times. Like feeling you're baby kick for the first and the ultrasounds, seeing your baby in the monitor and hearing the heart beat."

"I _do_ appreciate it you telling me."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I kind of knew what to expect, but now I know more." We walk into the dining hall and I then feel hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear. I decide to play along.

"Um, is it...Counselor Jameson?" I ask.

"No. Try again."

"Is it...Keith?"

"Nope. Last chance."

"I don't know. Is it...Counselor Kinney?"

"Correct." He tells me, taking his hands off my eyes. I turn around and he kisses me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sarah tells us.

"It was nice talking to you. Maybe we can hang out later."

"Maybe." She walks away.

"Who was that?" Brian asked, pretending to be suspicious and not know who she is.

"Jealous?" I ask jokingly.

"Nope."

"She and I met in the baby shop. It's sad really."

"What? What happened to her?"

"Yeah."

"She told you?"

"Yeah. I guess she trusts me. You know, she told me that there are a lot of rumors around here. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true. Of the four years I've been here, there have been rumors of what happened to someone, what someone might be doing with someone else, and there are the basic high school rumors. You know, relationships, break ups, and who is having sex with who."

"She told me there were rumors about me and us."

"Yeah, I know what rumors you're talking about. I heard them going around."

"I did too, but I didn't really pay attention to them and then I just kind of forgot about them."

"Well, what do you say when get some food in you? I bet you and the little one are hungry."

"Yes we are."

**A/N2: This chapter was really hard to write. So be gentle. Thanks :) Happy late Halloween! I was hoping to post a chapter on Halloween but it just didn't happen. Anyway, enjoy. :)**


	14. Chapter14:Justin Freaks Out

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 14: Justin Freaks Out

Justin's POV

It was two days later (Thursday) when I had to go into the camp manager's office. I didn't know what was going to happen. I don't know if me and Brian we're gonna be separated or if something was gonna happen, I don't know. I'm just scared and when I get there I'm scared. I'm glad Brian is with me though. Having him with me and his arm around me makes me feel a little better and a little less scared. It helps me when we get to the manager's office. I knock on the door. "Come in," I hear her say. I go in with Brian. "Have a seat." After I sit down –Brian is standing next to the wall- she sits down behind the desk and folds her hands on top of the desk. "Justin, Counselor Kinney has told me that he told you about what happens a month before you turn seventeen. So as you know, you would have to get a job soon. But considering you in your condition, I think it would be best if we wait for you to get a job."

"No! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't get a job!" I don't know why, I just felt pissed off. Seriously, I can still work while pregnant. People do it all the time.

"Justin, calm down." Brian tells me. I look over at him. He has a serious look on his face. I nod my head and turn my head back toward Manager Smith.

"I'm sorry. I just got really annoyed," I tell her, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay. It's just the hormones. I've had 2 kids myself. I know what happens." I look back up at her and she gives me a small smile. I smile a little back at her. "You didn't give me a chance to finish though. I think its best that you don't get a job, _but_ if you feel you're up to it, then you can get a job."

"I feel up to it. Can I get a job in one of the shops?" I want to get a job in the baby shop. It makes sense, because I'm pregnant.

"Yes. You'd be working 21 hours per week. 3 hours per day. You'd be working, from 8-11 pm. Okay?"

"Got it." Justin smiled at her. "Is that it? Can-can I go?"

"Yes, you can go." Brian and I walked out of the office with our arm around each other's waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you _are_ pregnant, obviously and I don't want this to stress you out. You got school work, therapy, and the extracurricular activities you have to do. I just don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." Brian told me. I love how much he cares.

"I'm completely sure. And _you're_ the one who told me I would have to get a job the month before my seventeenth birthday."

"I know, I know. But there are other jobs that don't require hours that are late in the night."

"I'm gonna be fine. I promise to talk to you if I get stressed."

"But what if you don't have time to talk to me and something happens right away?"

"Brian, I'll be _fine._ If for one second I start feeling stressed, I'll talk to you immediately."

"But what if you're somewhere else and you can't tell me immediately?"

"Look, I promise I'll be fine. You have to trust me that I'm gonna be okay and that I'm gonna take care of myself. You should already trust period!" I knew I was getting pissed again. I couldn't help it.

"I _do_ trust you. But I can't help these what-if thoughts that go through my head." We got to the cabin and after we went in, we sat on the bed.

"I sometimes have what-if thoughts too but I try to ignore them as best I can, but not completely. I keep them in the back of my mind. I know they _could_ happen but that doesn't mean that they _will_ happen. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I smile at him.

"I love how much you care about me, and now our baby."

"How could I not? I love you...sunshine."

"I love you too." We kiss again. "What's with this sunshine?"

"Your smile. It's so bright it can light up a fucking room." I give him a big "sunshine" smile. Brian's smiling too. God, I love his smile. But then, he all of a sudden stops smiling.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Well, it's just that I never told you about my family."

"And you don't have to."

"I want to. And I would have told you even if you weren't pregnant with our child."

"So are you going to tell me now, or later?"

"I would tell you now, but you have to get back to class."

"After class then?"

"You have therapy but after therapy I could tell you."

"Okay," I told him disappointed.

"Hey, I don't like it either. I don't want to be away from you or our little one. But it has to happen."

"I know it does."

"I guess we better get going then. I have to be at the pool and you have to be in class."

"Alright."

* * *

When I get to class, I walk in and the teacher is talking. He looks at me and nods, all the while continuing to talk. I'm guessing the camp manager called and told him that I wasn't gonna be in class for the first half an hour. All though they don't allow phones, they have camp phones; two different ones. One is used for calling home and the other is used only for the counselor's to use to call other counselor's. But I've never used the phones. Why the fuck would I call home when they can't accept me for who I am and the other phones, well, I'm not allowed to use them.

I take a seat in the back corner, listening to what Counselor Jameson is saying. "So that means, next week, there will be the standardized test. There will be no classes but you still must attend to the activities." That's right. I forgot about the standardized tests they have every month or so. The camp counselors, the camp manager and the head master of the camp test us and see how we progressed and shit like that. "Anyway, as I said last week, we are going to be doing science for the whole class period, and it will continue for the two weeks. This is a big project so make it count. You can either do this alone or in a group. Everyone will be doing this, but because of your different ages, the projects will be different. You're projects are going to be electricity projects. You have to build something that is electric and that works. You have to write the procedure on how to make it and then actually make it, and draw a diagram of the electric path to make it work." Great! Just fucking great! This is going to be difficult. He passes out packets to each student with the rules and space to write a rough draft for everything and space for a rough draft of the diagram and some suggestions for the projects. I see everybody else moving around and getting into groups but I'd rather just do this on my own. I feel like I'm annoying or bothering people when I talk to them. So I just stay at my desk and I pull out a notebook and pencil from my shoulder bag and set it on my desk. I open my notebook to a clean page. I put the date in the left hand corner then I write _Science Electricity Project Ideas_ at the top. Someone walks over to me and stands in front of my desk. I look up and see its Sarah. "Hi Sarah."

"Hi Justin. Do you want to be partners for the project?"

"Sure." I stand up and pull the desk on my right over so the desks are touching. "Sit down," I tell her indicating the desk I just pulled over. She sits down and puts her packet, a binder and a pencil on the desk.

"So do you have anything in mind?"

"I have two things in mind, but they might be a little hard."

"Okay, what are they?"

"Well, the two ideas I have are a radio and a vibrating baby swing."

"I was thinking a baby mobile. You know the ones for the crib."

"Or a baby monitor." I was starting to get excited about the project.

"I think that's a good start, don't ya think?"

"Yeah. I think just from these we should decide. Maybe we should make the baby monitor, only if you want to. If you want to make something else, that's fine."

"That's fine."

* * *

Before I know it, class is over. Sarah and I got a lot done. I'm happy and excited. So when I see Brian, when I exit the classroom, I kiss him long and deep. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but why are you so happy?"

"I don't know. When he first announced this big project, I was pissed off, then Sarah came over to me and asked to be partner's and I said yes and then-"

"Are you leaving me?" Brian interrupted, asking, looking upset.

"No. I meant partners for the project. Anyway, and then we started talking and came up with ideas and then chose an idea and we made plans. Do you know what we chose?"

"No, what?"

"A baby monitor."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, with your brain, you could make a spaceship that actually works and can go into space."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I kiss him again and I feel his arms go around my waist, his hands on my back. I put my arms on his shoulders, clasping my hands together behind his neck. I eventually break us apart.

"If we don't stop, we might not have if we continued."

"You're right, and you have another class to get to."

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"I have some studying to do."

"Study?"

"Yeah. Baby books. Not just baby books. They don't tell you this unless they trust you, but there's a room in the library with computers so I'm gonna be researching stuff about the baby and pregnancy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'll see you after class. Okay?"

"Okay." I kiss him again and then walk to my second and last class of the day, which is Spanish class. Before I know it, that class is over as well. But, when the teacher started talking, she said we had to do a project and then I started feeling over whelmed and by the time class was over I was freaking out, and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I ran past everyone, including Brian. I started crying and breathing heavy. I heard Brian behind me. When I got to the cabin I ran into the cabin and sat in the middle of the bed, pull my knees up to my chest and put my arms around my legs. I keep crying and breathing heavy. Someone comes into the cabin and sits next to me, putting their arm around me. "Justin." It's Brian. Thank god! "It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong. Justin." Just hearing Brian say my name makes me feel better. Hell, just having him in the same room makes me feel better, even if he's on the other side, or even just in the same building. I start to calm down and snuggle into him. After about 5 minutes or so, I'm calmed down, but still freaking out a bit. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asks, as he rubs my back.

"I don't know. The teacher said we had a project due and I already have a big project for science and I'm a pregnant teenager with a drinking and drug problem." I'm crying again by now.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll help you with the projects, I'll help you with our baby and through your pregnancy and you're already progressing really well with your drinking and drug problem. I'm gonna help you through everything. It's gonna be okay." He rocks me gently until I calm down and sleep takes over me.

**A/N: Wow! Long time no update. Soooo...how'd I do? I think it sucks, but I thought I'd post a chapter. Hope this makes up for the long wait and I hope to update sooner. :)**


	15. Chapter15:Talking About Family

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 15: Talking About Family

Brian's POV

Justin fell asleep, his head on my chest. I gently lay him down and remove my arm from around him slowly. I decide to go to the therapist and tell her that her session with Justin will have to wait. I was afraid this was gonna happen. It happens to almost everyone. They get overwhelmed, freak out, then fall asleep. When I get to the counselor's office, I knock on the door. "Come in," I hear Miss Mally say. I walk in and see her sitting at a desk, writing on some papers. "Hi Brian."

"Hi Lily. Listen, Justin got over whelmed and...well...your session with him needs to be moved to a later time."

"Okay, I understand. How about 6?"

"Alright, that works." I leave the office and walk back to the cabin. Justin is still asleep. I can see the dried tear tracks on his face from earlier. I sit on the edge of the bed, next to Justin and stroke his hair. I look at his face. His face his red and blotchy from his tears. There's redness around his eyes. I can't stand to see him in pain or crying or hurting.

* * *

It's an hour later when Justin wakes up. He turns his body so it's now facing me. "Hey. You feeling okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay. Do you want to go the dining hall? They're probably serving dinner right now."

"How long did I sleep?" He asks as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

"An hour or so."

"That means I missed my therapy session."

"It's okay. I worked it out."

"Oh, okay." I could tell something was bothering. That bothered _me_.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It seems like I always have to rely on you. You do everything for me. You take care of me. I want to be able to doing something for you and take care of_ you._ You helped me with my problems, you handled the custody thing by yourself, you always take care of me and now you took care of me missing my therapy session, which I really don't want to go by the way." I feel bad that he's hurting like this. So I hug him and rub his back.

"I love taking care of you. I love doing all this stuff for you. I _want_ to do it. If you want to do the same for me, there's nothing stopping you so go ahead. All though being here, at the camp, you can't do much but still. You can help me and do stuff for me if you want." I tell him after we break apart. "Okay?" He nods his head. I kiss him. "Come on, why don't you smile?" I ask, giving _him_ a smile. "One smile? Please?" He shakes his head. "I'd really love to see that smile of yours." He looks at me and then gives me a slight smile. It's not his full 'sunshine' smile, but at least it's a smile. "So how about we go have dinner, take a little walk, and then you go to therapy."

"Okay." I kiss him again, then let him get up. He puts on his shoes, which I put next to the bed after he fell asleep, and stood up.

* * *

After dinner, they took a walk on one of the short pathways. Brian had my arm around Justin's waist and he was leaning against Brian's side, his head on his shoulder. "Brian?" Justin asks Brian with nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah?" Brian ask, looking down at him.

"Can...can you tell me about your family?" He asks, and Brian's about to answer when he says quickly, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering and I don't want to be intruding your life and..."

"Justin!" Brian yells. He shuts up. "It's okay. I told you I was gonna tell you about my family. I want to and it's not intruding. If I don't finish, I'll tell you after therapy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Where do I start? Okay, I should probably start with my parents. My so-called mother, Joan, left a week after I was born and that's all there is really. Jack, my dad and I are really close. After my mother left, he took care of me, with some help from the family. I tell him everything and vice versa (sp?). I email him and video chat. Yes, the computer's in the library have a webcam. Now Debbie. She is sort of my adopted mother. It's more like she adopted me ever since I became friends with her son, Michael. I'll tell you about him later. She is really nice, and a hugging machine. Debbie supports her son and her brother, Vic, in whatever they do. She is full of love and comfort. Vic is her brother, which is Michael's uncle. He is HIV positive. He lives with Debbie and is currently dating someone named Rick, who is also HIV positive. So now they're looking for an apartment. But Debbie wants them to stay. Okay, who's next? Ah, Michael. He has been my best friend for like ever. When my dad took me with him to a store he met Debbie there and she had Michael with her. They became friends and Michael and I have been friends ever since. We went to the same school, up until college. We went to different colleges but were still close. He is currently single and owns a comic shop. He's been, what I think, in love with comic's since he could read. Now onto Lindsey. She and I met when we were 14. After about 7 years, I was still confused about my sexual orientation so I dated her and I fucked her and I got her pregnant. We named him Gus. After a year, I knew I was gay. So, I broke it off with Lindsey, but we're still good friends. She is also currently single. Gus is my son. When I got this job, he was 4 and I've been here 4 years, so now he's 8. I hated leaving him, but this was the only job I could get at the time. I was only 24 but I just couldn't get a job for some reason. Anyway, he looks mostly like me. He's in the second grade now. God, I miss him." Brian started to get choked up. He cleared his throat and then continued talking. "That's really it." Justin stayed quiet the whole time Brian was talking. He really listened and he was happy, but yet jealous how Brian had so many people around him who loved him and he had no one. No one at all. He felt Brian when Brian got sad talking about Gus. He started crying. Partly from Brian being sad about Gus, partly from being pissed off about not having anyone around him who loves him and partly from the crazy pregnancy hormones. Brian stopped walking, which made Justin stop walking. "Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I feel sad that you got sad when you were talking about Gus. Also, you have so many who love you while I have no one. No friends, no family."

"Now, you do. You have me and our son or daughter, and after you meet the family, they'll love you. Actually, they already love you because I already told them about you. It was a week or so after we became a couple. I even showed them a picture of you. So you see, you have a ton of people who love you now. Okay?" Brian hugged him and he felt Justin nod his head against his shoulder. "After they pulled back, Brian kissed him. "We should head back. You probably have to go to therapy soon."

"Okay."

* * *

**"Normal" POV (that's what I'm calling it when it's no one's POV. Deal woth it :p)**

When they started walking back, Justin blurted out, "I don't want to stay here. I don't want to raise our baby at a camp."

"I agree. I think next week, we should move to Pittsburg. That's where my "family" lives and I live there too."

"I live in Pittsburg too. Well, used to."

"That way, we can be there for Christmas."

"That sounds good to me. Its gonna be hard leaving though. Sarah and I just became friends and I don't want to leave her."

"We'll figure something out." They walked back to the camp and went to the counselor's office. "I'll come get in an hour?" Brian asked when they were outside the office door.

"Yeah." Brian kissed him. "Later."

"Later." Brian walked away and Justin went in, after knocking and hearing a "come in."

TBC

**A/N: Okay, it's been awhile since I updated. I had almost literally got back into the writing mood when I became depressed so I lost the writing mood. But, I decided to write a chapter after a day and get back into the writing mood. I hope it makes up for it.**

**Sooo...how'd I do? It was hard to write and I don't think it's that good.**


	16. Chapter16:Justin's and Brian's News

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 16: Justin's and Brian's News

**Justin's POV**

I walk into the counselor's office and see Miss Mally sitting on the chair she usually sits in. "Hi Justin," Miss Mally greeted me.

"Hi Miss Mally." I tell her as I sit down on the couch.

"So how are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Not great, but good. At least you're happy. Right?"

"Right." I slightly smile at her.

"So, Brian told me you freaked out earlier today."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. But he didn't say much. All he said was that you freaked out and fell asleep so our session had to be moved to a later time. So why did you freak out?" I wouldn't answer her. I didn't want to talk. I don't know why. I just...didn't. It felt like I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move. My brain tried to tell my mouth to move, but it wouldn't. "Justin? You can talk to me. You know that."

"I-I know." Thank god my mouth can move. I was afraid it couldn't move at all anymore.

"So why did you freak out?" She asked me again. I sighed. I knew I had to talk. I paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and started talking.

"It was because of stress. Everything just hit me all of a sudden."

"And what brought that on?"

"Well, it started when we had this project for science. At first I was pissed then Sarah asked me if I wanted to be partners for the project and I agreed and that made me happy." I paused and took a deep breath again. "And then I found out we had another big project due for Spanish. Then it really stressed me out and everything came crumbling down on top of that. I wish I hadn't freaked out. I wish I could have stayed calm."

"Because you're stressed out, more than you used to, I think it'd be best if you took yoga. It's meant to help relax the body." We talked for the rest of the hour, all though I didn't really want to talk. After our session was over, Brian came and got me. Miss Mally said she needed to talk to Brian and asked me to wait outside. I did, and sat on the ground, resting against the building.

**

* * *

**

With Brian

Brian is worried when Miss Mally says she needs to talk to him. After Justin leaves, Brian asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but he wasn't very talkative. He seemed to be...sad. Like something was bothering him. Try and get him to talk. Also, I told him that I think it'd be best if he took yoga."

"Okay. He said that he would talk to me if he needed to. So he probably would have talked to me anyway. Well, I should go. I don't want to keep Justin waiting."

"Okay, bye Brian."

"Bye Lily." Brian walked out of the office. He saw Justin sitting on the ground, leaning against the building, sleeping. He considered waking him up, but decided against it. He picked Justin up and carried him back to the cabin.

* * *

When he got back to the cabin, he set Justin on the bed and covered him with the fleece blanket that was at the end of the bed. Justin stirred and he put his right hand on his belly and his left hand next to his head. Brian smiled as Justin put his hand protectively on his belly. He went over to one of the desks and sat down to "grade" the students from swimming that day.

At 7:30 (pm), Brian woke Justin so the he could talk to him before Justin had to go work. "Hey sunshine," Brian said as he stroked Justin's hair.

"Hey Bri. How long was I asleep?"

"Half an hour. I wanted to talk to you before you had to go work."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Miss Mally said you weren't very talkative and that it looked like something was bothering you."

"There is. I meant to talk to you about it. I don't know why I didn't."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I hurt the baby."

"Why do you think you hurt the baby?"

"Because of all the stress."

"You can get an ultra-sound. Do you want to do that?"

"Yeah. It would make me feel better knowing the baby is okay."

"How about we go now? It's okay if you're a little late to work."

"Okay."

**

* * *

**

At the Nurse's station

Mrs. Johnson (Alexis) moved the wand around on Justin's stomach. Brian was holding Justin's hand in comfort. "Everything is fine. You didn't harm the baby. But, there's something I should tell you."

"What? Is there something wrong with_ me_?" Justin asked, panicked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Not with you or the baby. I mean babies."

"Wait, we're having twins?" Justin asked.

"No, triplets."

"What?" Justin said, disbelieved. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Here's baby A." She points to the right of the screen. "Here's baby B." She points in the middle of the screen. "And here's baby C." She points to the left of the screen.

"Oh my god." Brian said amazed, looking at the screen. Justin was crying happy tears, amazed. He couldn't believe he was having three babies.

"Are you sure there's no more in there?" Brian joked, after a couple minutes. They all laughed.

"I'm sure. I printed some pictures and here's some information about male pregnancy," she tells them as she hands them a folder. Brian takes the folder and Justin wipes the gel from his stomach.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Justin says to her as he sits up.

"You're welcome. So I'll see you in a month?"

"Actually, you won't. We're moving to Pittsburg." Brian tells her, as Justin gets off the exam table and goes to stand next to Brian.

"Why? I'm gonna miss you guys." Alexis hugs them both.

"We decided we want to raise our baby, now babies, where we live." Brian explained.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week."

"Brian, we should get going."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Mrs. Johnson."

* * *

After Brian and Justin left, they walked to the baby shop where Justin was gonna work. "Brian?"

"Yeah sunshine?"

"Do you think I could meet your family? I know we're not leaving till next week but you said that the computers in the library have a webcam and you video chat with your friends and family. So I was thinking maybe I could meet them through video chat."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe tomorrow."

"That works. I shouldn't even have to work now that we're moving soon."

"Well, no one knows except for one person so you kind of have to until the camp manager finds out and then the head master."

"Yeah, I know." They arrived at the baby shop. Brian kissed him.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

"Have fun." Brian kissed him again, then left.

Justin walked into the shop and someone walked up to him. "Justin?" the person asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Lucas. I'm the assistant manager here at the store. I'll be walking you through what you're gonna be doing."

"Okay."

"So just follow me." Lucas led him to the back of the room and went through the door that was there. "So what you'll be the cashier. Do you have experience?"

"When I was 12, I went with my mom to work and she was a cashier so I watched her and she taught me and I still remember."

"Good. Do you want to go over it though?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucas goes over the basics with Justin and soon, Justin was left to work. It was an hour later when someone walked in and walked up to Justin. Justin looked up and saw that it was Sarah. "Hey Sarah." He came around the counter and gave her a hug.

"Hey Justin. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Other than the tiredness and the vomit, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm great. So you're working here now?"

"Yeah. All though, not long."

"Why?"

"Because I'm moving to Pittsburg with Brian. We decided to raise our children there and not here."

"Wait, children?"

"Yeah. I just found out that I'm having triplets."

"Oh my god. Are you sure you're gonna be able to handle that? I mean, do you think your body can handle triplets."

"I hope so. One baby is worry enough. Now I have to worry about three babies and how my body is gonna handle it."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I can't believe you're moving though."

"I know. I don't want to leave you. We just became friends. I'm gonna feel bad leaving."

"Don't worry. We can keep in touch. Call, email, even video chat."

"What about the project though?"

"I'll just work on it myself. No big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go look around."

"Okay, I'll just be here." They both laughed. Sarah went over to the newborn section.

* * *

It was 2 hours later when Justin was on his break and Brian came in. Justin walked out of the back room where only the employees are allowed. He saw Brian and walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hi. I was hoping you could help me."

"Okay, with what?"

"Well, I'm looking for my boyfriend. Blonde, blue eyes, always smiling, kind of short." Justin chuckles.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." They both smile and Brian leans down and kisses him.

"I told the camp manager and the head master that we're leaving. They both said that they didn't want us to go. But, they hope that we keep in touch but I think it's bullshit. They probably just say that to whoever leaves."

"Really? When did you that?"

"It was before I came here."

"I told Sarah. About us moving and about the triplets." Justin seemed to be kind of distant.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"You know Lucas? The assistant manager here?"

"Yeah. He started working here a week and a half ago."

"Well, he's Sarah's rapist. He came out of the back room to do something and Sarah saw him. I saw her get all tense so I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. She said that he's her rapist. She had told me before that he went to jail and got help then tried to contact her."

"Oh my god. I didn't know. The head master and camp manager might know but if he got help then it must have really helped him."

"Now I feel really bad about leaving her. She's gonna need a friend and I know she keeps to herself. I don't know why she talked to me that day we became friends. She's so shy and oh my god." Justin started crying. "I feel so bad." Brian hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Justin. She'll be okay. He can't do anything to her. You can keep in touch. I sometimes see her use email in the library to email her friend. She's gonna be okay. Don't feel bad."

TBC

**A/N: Okay, some parts I don't like but I though I'd get a chapter up since I have a chance. I know it's my best chapter.**


	17. Chapter17:Meeting the Family

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 17: Meeting the Family

The next morning, at 8:30 am, Brian woke up. Justin was still sleeping. Brian decided that he would get on the computer, Justin being with him, and have Justin meet his family. He would wait another half hour before he would wake up Justin. Brian got up and went to take a shower. It was 15 minutes later when Justin had woken up and saw Brian looking at him. "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning Bri." Brian leaned down to kiss Justin.

"What do you say we go have breakfast and then go to the library?"

"Okay. Just give me a chance to wake up more." Brian smiled at him.

"A shower might help."

"I'll get a shower in a minute."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. I'm glad I don't feel like puking at the moment."

"Let's just hope you don't feel sick later."

"I know, seriously."

"It's gonna be really cold today so make sure you dress warm enough."

"Yes mother."

"Excuse me. I believe I'm a father."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay. Come on, get up." Justin sits up and rubs his eyes. It was 15 minutes later when Justin was up, out of the shower, and they were both at the dining hall.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"What if-what if I'm a bad father? What if I do something that hurts the babies?"

"You're not going to be a bad father. You're a great person and you're going to be a great father. Where did this come from anyway?"

"I don't know. It just kind of, came into my head in the middle of the night last night."

"Well don't ever think that. So you have a few flaws. Who doesn't?"

"You." Justin whispers.

"What?"

"You don't have any flaws. You're perfect."

"But I _do_ have flaws sunshine."

"Like what?"

"I have a bad temper. I get that from my father, and, I have depression. I used to cut myself. It happened when I was 17. I cut myself, my friend found out, told my dad, and I got help. I still have the scars, internal and external."

"Oh my god. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It's over with now. Now, eat you're pancakes so we can go to the library. I want to show you something."

* * *

They got to the library and they went up to the "computer room." Brian sat down in front of the computer that's in the far corner. He pulled Justin's arm to get him sit down on his lap, on his left leg. Brian logged onto an account and clicked the webcam program. "Brian?" Justin asked, confused, in the 'what are you doing' voice. Brian ignored him and smirked to himself. Justin watched Brian as he messaged someone.

**BrianKinneyCounselor21:** Hey dad, you there?

**JackKinney: **Hey sonny boy. I'm here. Do you have Justin with you?

**BrianKinneyCounselor21:** Yes, he's with me. Is your webcam on?

**JackKinney: **I'm turning it on now. Is yours on?

**BrianKinneyCounselor21:** I'm turning it on now.

When Justin read the end of their conversation, he froze and got tense. Brian put his left hand on Justin's back. "It's okay Justin," Brian whispered in his ear. Justin relaxed a little bit. Brian turned on the webcam and then he saw his dad on the monitor. He put on the headset to use the mic. "Dad, can you hear me?" Brian asked into the mic.

"Yes, can you hear me?"Jack asked into the mic he's using.

"Yeah." Brian turned the computer so Jack could see Justin.

"This must be Justin."

"Yes it is." Justin waved.

"Hi Justin. How are you?" Jack asked.

"He can hear you." Brian told Justin.

"Fine." Justin answered.

"That's good. I hope to meet you in person soon."

"Sooner than you think dad."

"What do you mean?"

"We're moving to Pittsburgh next week," Brian answered.

"That's great! Are you just visiting or are you staying?"

"We're staying. But there's some news we have to tell you."

"It's nothing bad is it?"

"No. It's nothing bad."

"I'm pregnant," Justin blurted out.

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," Justin whispered, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. You can talk. You can answer questions. You can tell him anything you want to. Okay?" Brian told Justin after taking off the headset. Justin looked at Brian.

"Okay." Brian kissed him on the lips and then put the headset back on.

"Aw, that was cute." Jack joked. Justin smiled and laughed. Brian smiled at him. "You're right Brian. His smile can light up a fucking room and it's contagious."

"You told him that?" Justin asked Brian, looking at him, still smiling.

"I did cause it's true." Brian kissed him again.

"Aww...**.**" Jack joked again. They broke apart and looked at Jack. "So how far along are you?"

"A month I think," Justin answered.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa. God, I feel old." Brian and Justin laughed.

"Actually, you're gonna be a grandpa times 3," Brian told him.

"Wait, you're having triplets?"

"Yes," Justin answered.

"Oh my god." Justin and Brian heard some noise in the back round on Jack's end.

"Dad, what's that?"

"The family just came in. I'm at Deb's house and I wanted to see if you were on so I went in the office. They just came in." Brian saw his family and Justin saw a bunch of strangers.

"Hey everybody," Brian said as he waved. They all gathered around the computer so Brian and Justin could see all of them. "Everyone, this is Justin. Justin, this is everyone."

"Hi everyone," Justin greeted them. Everyone said hi to Justin. Brian then pointed out everyone to him.

"So, we have some news for you," Brian told them. Brian leaned over to Justin and whispered in his ear, "Go ahead. Tell them."

"I'm pregnant." There were a bunch of 'oh my god's'.

"How far along are you?" Lindsey asked.

"About a month I think," Justin answered.

"Saltine crackers can really help with the morning sickness."

"Thanks. I had morning sickness for the first 2 weeks and I didn't even know I was pregnant then but when I found out the morning sickness stopped."

"Well, just keep that in mind in case it starts up again."

"I will. Thanks." Brian smiled at how Justin was talking with his 'family.'

"There's something else we have to tell you, well two things," Brian told them.

"Which is what? Don't keep us hanging." Debbie said.

"The first thing is Justin is not only pregnant, but pregnant with triplets. And the second thing is," Brian said quickly, giving no one a chance to say something. "We're moving back to Pittsburgh," he continued. Everyone was asking questions, and they talked about it for another half an hour.

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later

"Well, we should go." Brian told them.

"Someone wants to say hi to you," Lindsey told Brian. Brian saw his son appear on the screen.

"Hey sonny boy. How are you?"

"Hi daddy. I'm good." _8 years old and still calling me daddy. I love it. _Brian thought. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too sonny boy. But I'll be coming home in a couple days." Justin put his arm around Brian's shoulders and gave a little squeeze. He could tell Brian was getting upset about not being with his son, but they'll be together soon.

"Really? For real this time?" Every time Gus would ask when he was coming home he would say soon, but he never did.

"Yes, for real this time. I promise." Everyone knew (well, who knew Brian) that always came through with his promises.

"Yay! I can't wait to see you." They were so wrapped up in talking with each other they didn't pay attention to anyone else. Well, except Justin. Gus kept giving him glances.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"This is Justin. Justin, this is Gus."

"Hi Gus. So you're Brian's son? You two look alike." Justin looked to Brian, then back at Gus. "You two could be twins." Gus and Brian and everyone else smiled. "You even have the same smile."

"So are you boyfriends?" Gus asked.

"Yes, Gus. We're boyfriends," Brian told him and took Justin's hand in his own. Justin smiled his full 'sunshine' smile. "We should get going," Brian whispered to Justin.

"Yeah, I agree. The four of us are hungry," Justin whispered back.

"Well, we should really go."

"Okay, talk to you later?" Jack asked.

"Probably later. Around 5 or 6 pm."

"All right sonny boy. See you later."

"Bye dad, bye everyone."

"Yeah, bye everyone," Justin said. Everyone said bye to them and Brian logged off.

"So, what do you think of my family?"

"I like them. They're cool."

"They can get a lot crazier though. Just wait till we get home."

"That ought to be fun."

"Yeah."

"Can we go get some food now?"

"Yes," Brian laughed. They stood up and headed to the dining hall to get a snack.

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/N: Some parts were hard to write and kept having writers block. I hope it's at least okay though. :) When I wrote the part when Brian put on the head set I forgot that for some computers you don't need a head set so...yeah.


	18. Chapter18:Justin Helps Sarah

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 18: Justin Helps Sarah

Brian and Justin walked back to the cabin after they were done eating their snack. "Wait," Justin said as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Brian asked, stopping as well and looking at Justin.

"I have class. I'm missing my classes."

"Actually, you don't have classes. I was told yesterday that you won't have classes today and tomorrow. It's because we're moving and you don't have to work either."

"When were you told?"

"After I told them we were moving. I forgot to tell you yesterday when I came to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're such a jerk," Justin said as he playfully pushed Brian. "You had me worried for nothing."

"I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course you idiot." Justin reached up and kissed Brian. Just then, Sarah saw them and walked up to them.

"Justin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Brian, could you go to the cabin?"

"Okay." He kissed Justin then walked to the cabin.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Justin asked, worried.

"No. My rapist...Lucas, he came up to me when I was in the dining hall and I couldn't just walk out. You know I'm on a strict diet and have to eat at certain times. Anyway, I couldn't just ignore him. He talked to me and explained why he did what he did to me and apologized. Really apologized and now he wants to go out with me. Like, be my boyfriend. I don't know what to do." Sarah started crying and Justin hugged her.

"Did you talk to your therapist about it?"

"Yeah and she told me that she wanted him to come with me for a therapy session later today."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah. But it's gonna be hard. It's like I want to be with him but I don't. You know?"

"Yeah. I've had that feeling sometimes before I came here. After you're therapy session will you tell me how it went?"

"Of course."

"What time is it at?"  
"5:00 pm. But I'll be done at 6:00pm."

"I'll probably be in the library with Brian. But I'll still be able to talk."

"Okay. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See ya." Justin walked back to the cabin.

When he got back to the cabin, he walked in and he felt warmth. "Brian? Brian, where are you?"

"In the bathroom," Brian said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Why is it warm in here?"

"Because I found this heater in the library. There's a closet in the front of the library that has a bunch of different things. I was looking for paper and I looked in the closet and found the heater. I looked at it found nothing wrong, so I brought it back here and hooked it up."

"I'm glad you found it. Now it's not freezing in here."

"Yep. I'm so smart."

"Yes you are. Just don't get all nerdy on me."

"Very funny."

"I am very funny." They both couldn't help but laugh.

"So what did Sarah need to talk to you about? Is everything okay?"  
"I believe it will be."

"What did she say? Or are you not allowed to tell me?"

"I don't know. I'll ask her later."

**

* * *

**

4:00 pm

Justin fell asleep around 2:30 pm and is still sleeping. Brian is watching him. _He must be really tired after all that happened today._ Brian thought. Justin went with Brian to the pool to swim, on hikes, and did the other activities they usually do. Brian didn't want Justin to do too much but Justin insisted that he was fine. Brian was relieved when Justin went to the art 'class.' Justin was really good. Plus, he could sit down and Brian felt better, knowing Justin wasn't doing anything that might him or their children.

Brian watched Justin sleep, while looking through Justin's sketches and paintings that we're in the cabin. _These are fucking incredible! He should be an artist._ Brian thought. Brian set the sketches and paintings down then went over to where Justin was and ran his fingers through Justin's hair. "I love you," Brian whispered. He looked at Justin, and how peaceful he looked, sleeping.

**

* * *

**

5:00 pm

Justin woke up, sweating and panting. Brian came out of the bathroom to see Justin sitting up all panicked. He ran over to him and sat down next to him. "You okay?" Brian asked, concerned.

"I'm alright. It was just a dream. Well, more like nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I dreamed I had our children. I was going for a walk with our kids and you were visiting your dad. All of a sudden I saw my parents on the street and they tried to take the kids away. I did everything I could but they took them away. Then we were in a dark building and they started hitting me. I tried to fight back and scream but I couldn't. It was so horrible!" Brian hugged him.

"It's okay. You're fine." It was a couple minutes later when Justin was calmed down. "So you want to go have some dinner? I bet you're hungry. You slept for 2 and half hours."

"Yeah, sure." They went to the dining hall and got dinner.

**

* * *

**

6:00 pm

Brian and Justin were in the library again, using the webcam. They were talking with everybody again, but they were at Jack's house. Sarah then came in the room. Justin saw her, told everyone he would be back, then went over to Sarah. They walked out of the room and walked to a table a couple feet away from the door. "So what happened?"

"Lucas explained why he did what he did to me and that he got help but I was still pretty pissed what he did. So Miss Mally helped me understand him and actually listen to his apology. I listened to what he had to say and I forgave him. I'm NOT gonna go out with him yet. He still has to prove he changed. Also, he plans to be a part of the baby's life. I wasn't gonna deny him that anyway. I'm scared about what's gonna happen in the future though."

"You'll be fine. If he has really apologized and you forgave him, I think you can trust him. I'm not saying go out with him, but try to just become friends with him first. If you see that he really has changed, maybe in a couple months go out with him, date him, whatever."

"Okay. Thanks Justin. This really helps." She hugged him.

"No problem. By the way, could I tell Brian about this? He asked me about it earlier after we talked the first time. I said I'd talk to you about it first."

"You can tell him, just have him not tell anyone else. Don't tell anyone else yourself."

"I won't. I Promise." She hugged him again.

"I'm gonna get back to my cabin"

"Okay. I'll see you later." After she left, he went back into the computer room.

"And he's back," Brian said, as Justin sat down on his lap. Brian kissed him then whispered, "What was that all about."

"Tell you later," Justin whispered back. "Hey everybody. Glad to see you again."

"Glad to see you too. So, how are you feeling?" Lindsey asked.

"I feel fine. For now anyway." They all laughed. They talked for awhile, until Brian and Justin decided to head back to the cabin to sleep for the night.

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what do you think? I don't think it's that good, but I hope it's okay.


	19. Chapter19:Packing

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 19: Packing

**10:00 am**

**Brian's POV**

I woke up to an awful noise. Then I realized that Justin wasn't in bed. THEN I realized that Justin was in the bathroom, throwing up. I got up and ran into the bathroom. Justin was kneeling on floor, in front of the toilet, puking. I kneeled next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. All I could do was watch him be sick and rub his back.

When he was finally done puking, I leaned against the wall, head back and eyes closed. I grabbed some toilet tissue and wiped around his mouth and chin where there was still puke. I threw it out after I was done and picked him up. I gently laid him down on the bed. "Do you want some water?" I asked him as I laid him on the bed.

"Please." He opened his eyes and sat up. I got a water bottle from the desk and handed it to him. He took a long drink before he handed it back to me.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked him setting the water bottle on the bed side table.

"Yeah, but I would like to eat first."

"Well, I got you some saltine crackers."

"I was hoping to have some today." I got the box from the bag on the floor, next to the desk and got out a pack and handed it to Justin. He opened the pack and ate the whole pack of saltine crackers. "They must be really hungry," Justin joked.

"You're probably hungry too. You haven't eaten since dinner last night."

"True. I was hungry but I didn't know I would be able to eat anything after I puked."

"Well, you ate something and you didn't puke."

"Yet." We both laughed.

"Do you want to sleep more or help me pack?"

"I want to sleep a little longer."

"Okay. Do you want me to wake you up for lunch if you're not up yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He laid back down and pulled the blanket back up over himself. I start to walk over to our suitcases and bags when I hear Justin call me. "Yeah?"

"Could you get me another blanket? I'm cold."

"Yeah sure." I get the fleece blanket from the end of the bed and drape it over him. "Are you warm enough?" He nods his head. I kiss his forehead and then walk over to the other bed. A couple seconds later, I hear his soft snores. I chuckle a little at his snoring.

**11:30 am**

**Justin's POV**

I woke up with that same nauseous feeling, but thankfully I didn't vomit. I sat up and saw Brian at the other bed, his back to me. I watched him as he was, I'm guessing, putting clothes or whatever in the suitcases. He turns around and he sees me awake and smiles. I smile back at him. He walks over to me and kisses me. "You awake now?"

"Yes. I feel nauseous though. I don't think I'm gonna vomit, but you never know."

"Maybe a few saltine crackers might help, and maybe some water."

"Maybe. I'd rather wait though. I don't want to be eating crackers all day." We both laughed at that.

"Okay. Well, do you want to help me pack?"

"Sure."

"I packed almost everything. There are just some dirty clothes that need to be washed. If you want to take your projects you made then we need to get those."

"I'll go get my projects."

"Okay. I'll wash the clothes which will probably take an hour."

"I'll get my projects, drop them off here, and then I'll go to the laundry cabin."

"All right." I put on my winter coat and head to the art room.

As I'm coming back to the cabin after getting my projects from the art room, and the classroom for Spanish and Science, I run into Brett, Keith, Dave, and Alex. "Hey man. How are you?" Dave asked me.

"I'm fine."

"We haven't hung out much since you got together with Counselor Kinney." Keith told me.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I've been busy."

"Busy with Counselor Kinney?" Brett asked.

"No. After we had sex that one time I started getting sick two weeks after and then I found out I was pregnant but I got tired at times." He took a deep breath. He still hasn't told his friends they were moving to Pittsburgh. "And we made plans to move to Pittsburgh."

"What?" They said, shocked, in unison.

"We're moving today or tomorrow. Probably later today. We can still keep in touch."

"We could email, video chat, and talk on the phone." Alex suggested.

"That's a good idea." I told them. "I might not be on much. I'll be busy meeting Brian's family, finding some place to live, and with the holidays with Brian and his family."

"What about your family?" Brett asked.

"My parents don't want me. They gave over their custody to the camp but then Brian got custody but signed other papers that I was his partner and other stuff. Anyway, my parents don't want me and they probably told the rest of the family about how much of a screw up I am." I started getting upset about it.

"You're NOT a screw up. So you had some problems and have a few flaws. You're dealing with it. That's the important thing." Keith told me as he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Thanks. I should get going."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Alex said. We said bye to each other and I walked to the cabin.

When I got to the cabin, I went in, set my stuff on the bed our suitcases are on and I checked for anymore dirty clothes. There was a pile in the bathroom. I picked them up, saw a bag on the floor, and put them in the bag. I left to the cabin and headed for the laundry cabin. When I got there, I saw Brian in the back. He was just standing there looking through what I think is a magazine and leaning against the machine next to him. I walk over to him. "Hey," he said, turning to me and putting the magazine down. "It took you a little longer to get here than I thought it would."

"I ran into Brett, Keith, Dave, and Alex. I talked to them for awhile. I also checked to see if there were anymore dirty clothes and I found a pile in the bathroom." I put the bag on top of the washing machine. "They look like they're all your clothes. Dirty boy," I joked.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a dirty boy. Maybe you could help me be cleaner," he joked back. I kissed him, laughing. I broke us apart so I could put his dirt clothes in the washing machine next to the one he's using. After I turned the machine on, I turned back to him and started kissing him again. We started making out. Brian was leaned up against me, and I was leaned up against the washing machine. He then lifted me up and set me on top of the washing machine. We went back to making out. He lifted his shirt over his head then did the same with my shirt. He kissed my neck. He would bite, suck, and lick every once in awhile. I would make a moaning sound or moan his name.

**An hour later**

**Brian's POV**

Justin and I were lying on the floor, on top of towels that I put on the floor. The dryers beeped, indicating the clothes were done. I got up from the floor, careful not to wake Justin, and took out the clothes and put them in the basket I brought them to the cabin in. I also put my clothes Justin put in the other machine and put them in the same basket. I got dressed and then dressed Justin, careful not to wake him up. I decided to let him stay there and carried the clothes to the cabin. I went back and carried Justin and set him on the bed. I took off his coat and boots and set them next to the bed and put the fleece blanket over him. I folded the clothes and put them in the suit cases. After, I saw Justin's projects on the bed. It was mugs and pots and different things made out of clay and different paintings and drawings. They were really good. I saw him draw a lot but it was once or twice I've seen him at the pottery wheel making something. He's really good too.

I look at them before I pack them into the duffel bags. I zip all the bags closed and then set them over by the door. I lay down next to Justin and spoon against him from behind and I fall asleep.

**A/N: I don't really like this one, but I thought I'd update. Christmas is in about one week! I still have Christmas shopping to do and my nephews birthday party so I don't know how long it will take me to update. Hopefully in a couple days or so.**

**I don't really like this chapter, but I hope it's okay. :) **


	20. Chapter20:Moving and Meeting part 1

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 20: Moving and Meeting Part 1

**3:30 pm (same day)**

Brian woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He saw it was 3:30 and decided to wake up Justin and get something to eat. He gets out of bed and stretches. "Justin," he says, shaking him gently. Justin stirs and stretches. "Justin," Brian said again.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, get up. Do you want something eat?"

"Mm-hm, yeah." He opens his eyes and sees Brian staring at him.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel okay for now."

"That's good. It's 3:30 so I thought we should get something to eat."

"Okay. Just give me a minute." Brian kisses him then walks over to the desk and make sure they haven't forgotten anything. He checked the cabin to see if they had forgotten anything until Justin got up. He went to the bathroom, emptied his bladder, and washed his hands. As he walked out of the bathroom Brian asked him, "Did we forget anything?"

"Nope. Let's get something to eat. We're hungry." Brian chuckled.

"Of course you are." After getting their coats and shoes on, they started to walk out the door.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Justin told Brian.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just need to do something. Don't worry. I'll be okay. It's nothing bad. It will only take a minute."

"Okay. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, you can go ahead."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

"I just don't want you passing out."

"I'll be fine." Justin kisses him. "Now go."

"Alright." Brian kisses him then walks away, towards the dining hall.

Justin watches Brian as he walks towards the dining hall. He then starts walking back to the cabin. When he gets there, he goes over to the bed that he was supposed to use. He lifted up the mattress slightly and pulled something out. He put that on the bedside table, next to the bed then pulled something else out. He put the mattress down and looked at the sketch pad, smiling. He took his journal from the bedside table, along with his sketch pad, and put them in his suit case.

As he walked to the dining hall, he was thinking whether he should share them with Brian or not. He couldn't decide. He decided he would show Brian the sketch pad, he still wasn't sure about the journal.

Justin walked into the dining hall and saw Brian carrying a tray with two plates on it. One with more food than the other. He walked over to Brian. "Hey," Justin told him.

"Hey. So what were you doing?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out later."

"I hate surprises."

"Don't worry. You'll like this one." _I hope._ He thought. They sat down at one of the tables. Brian took the plate with more food and put it in front of Justin, then took the other and put it in front of himself. "I said I was hungry, not starving," Justin told Brian as he looked at the food on his plate.

"Well, you _are_ eating for four now. They have to get fed too."

"Yeah, I know."

After they ate, they went back to the cabin. "Brian, how are we going to get to Pittsburgh?" Justin asked as he sat down on the bed.

"They have a parking lot next to the camp and my car is there. When I first came here, to start counseling, I drove my car. I sometimes drive it, just to go for a drive, or maybe to get something if they don't have it here."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Are you?"

"Hell yes. Since we already said bye to everyone that we could, we can leave now."

"Okay." Brian picked up his two duffel bags and set on top of the suitcase so it would lean against the handle. He did the same with Justin's then hung the other one on his shoulder. He started to take Justin's, but Justin stopped him. "Brian, its fine. It's not too heavy and it won't hurt me or the babies. I promise."

"If it starts to get heavy, you'll tell me."

"Okay, fine." They left the cabin. As they were walking, they ran into a few people they didn't say bye to yet and said bye to them, even though they were people they didn't know that well. When they got to the car, Brian took out his keys from his suitcase and unlocked the car. Brian gave Justin the keys and told him, "Get in the car and start it." Justin nodded and got in on the passenger side. He put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started and the radio came on really loud. He jumped and covered his hears. Brian ran around to the driver's side, opened the door and turned down the radio. "I didn't know it was on that loud. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Brian kissed him then went back to the trunk and finished putting the bags in. He got in, buckled, and then started to back out of the parking space. He started driving and he and Justin talked, while the radio was on quietly. "You can't drive 24 hours Brian. You'll be exhausted."

"Which is why we're gonna stay at a hotel for tonight and then drive the rest of the way back."

"Brian, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Well, I was thinking that we could stop so I can get my permit. I got my permit before but now I have to get it again because I could never practice driving and so I couldn't get my license and then my parents brought me here so I couldn't get it and I've been studying. I got books here about driving and I've been studying them so - -"

"Justin!" Brian cut him off. "Its fine we can go and you can get your permit. I know this place from when I was younger that if you take the test the first time, you have to wait 6 months to get your driver's license. (A/N: Which is actually true.) But, if you take the test a second time, because you didn't get your license yet, not because you failed, you only have to wait two months. (A/N: That is not true as far as I know, but there ARE some times where you can wait two months to get your driver's license.) And that's one of the questions on the test."

"Okay, so I'll only have to wait two months?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome."

"Yes it is."

When it started to get dark out, Brian drove to a hotel. They took one of their duffel bags and went into the hotel. Brian checked them in and they went up to their room. After changing into pajamas, they went straight to bed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is the car I pictured Brian having:

http:/www[dot]arpem[dot]com[slash]coches[slash]cochesp[slash]toyota[slash]corolla[slash]flash[slash]2007[slash]toyota-corolla-sedan-f2[dot]html (Remove the [dot] and put an actual dot - - - - . and the [slash] and put an actual slash - - - - / )


	21. Chapter21:Moving and Meeting part 2

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 21: Moving and Meeting part 2

**8:30 am **

The next morning, Justin woke up and had that nauseous feeling. He ran to the bathroom. Brian heard him and he got up and went into the bathroom. He hated seeing Justin sick. He went over and kneeled next to him, rubbing Justin's back. When Justin stopped puking, he sat there, eyes drooping, but trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep," Brian said, as he wiped some vomit off Justin's chin with toilet paper.

"But we have to get going," Justin croaked, weakly.

"It's fine. Just go to sleep." Brian picked him up and carried him to the bed. Justin fell asleep once Brian picked him up off the floor.

Brian changed his clothes, packed away his pajamas (which were really just sweatpants) and put the backs in the car. He pulled the car to the front of the hotel, and took a wheelchair up to their room. He picked up Justin and set him the wheelchair, letting his head droop to the side, resting on his shoulder. Brian put Justin's jacket on Justin and covered him with a blanket he brought up from the car. He wheeled Justin down to the car. He opened the passenger side door, picked up Justin, and set him in the seat. Brian reclined the seat back. Justin stirred a little but didn't wake up. Brian got in the car and started driving.

A couple hours later, Brian stopped in front of a DMV. Justin was still sleeping, but he woke him up. "Justin. Wake up." He gently shook Justin to get him to wake up. "Come on Justin, get up." Justin stirred and grumbled something, which Brian didn't understand. "Wake up." Justin opened his eyes slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm hungry though."

"That is why I got some food before coming here."

"Where is here exactly?"  
"The DMV so you can get your permit. But first, you need to eat." Justin sat the seat up, after Brian told him how. Brian went to the back seat and grabbed a plastic bag.

"Something smells good," Justin commented. Brian pulled out a tin with spaghetti and meatballs in it.

"It's spaghetti and meatballs. I didn't know if you wanted it or not."

"It's smells really good." Brian grabbed a couple of the napkins and put it under the tin and put it on Justin's lap.

"The bottom of it is really hot so be careful."

"I'm always careful. Well, maybe not always." Justin looked down at his stomach and placed his hand over it and smiled. He then looked up at Brian, still smiling. Brian couldn't help but smile back. Brian handed him a fork.

"Eat." Brian closed the passenger side door then got in the driver's side. He also had spaghetti and meatballs.

After they were done eating, Brian put the trash in the plastic bag and threw it away in a near trash can. Brian opened the door for Justin. Justin got out of the car. "So are you ready to get your permit?" Brian asked as he put his arm around Justin's waist.

"Yes, but I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. You're gonna do fine."

It was about 2 hours later when they left the DMV. Justin was glowing with happiness as he carried his permit with him. Brian had his arm around Justin's waist, smiling at how happy Justin was. "Do you want to drive?" Brian asked. Justin stopped in his tracks and stopped smiling. "What's wrong? Don't you want to drive?"

"Of course I do. But what if I crash?"

"I'm talking on the road, but in an empty parking lot."

"To be honest, my parents took me out driving once a week for a little while but stopped when all this shit started happening."

"_Do_ you want to drive on the road?"

"Yes and now. I want to but I'm scared I'll crash and it's been awhile since I drove on the road."

"How about we go to an empty parking lot or something and you can practice. And when you feel comfortable enough, you can drive on the road."

"Okay, I guess." They got in the car and Brian drove for a little bit until he found this big empty space for Justin to drive around in. They switched places.

It was half an hour later when Justin was pulling out of the big empty space and onto the road. Since Brian wanted to stop somewhere, he was telling Justin where to go, where to turn, and when to turn on the turn signals. "You did great. Practice for an hour everyday and you'll be ready for that driver's license." Justin smiled his full sunshine smile.

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"A little."

"Only a little?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come on."

"Why?"

"Just get out of the car." Brian got out of the car and so did Justin, after he turned the car off. They walked into a building and were surrounded by phones.

"Brian, what are we doing here?"

"What's it look like? Getting cell phones."

"I can't afford a pho- -"

"I'm paying for it."

"I can't let you do that."

"You can and you will."

"I got the money. The camp was paying me to be there. I also had a job which I worked sometimes." Justin sighed.

"Fine."

An hour later, they both had cell phones in their hand. Brian being satisfied and Justin feeling guilty. As they got in the car, Justin in the driver's side, he put his phone back in the box. "What's wrong?" Brian asked as he got in the car.

"I can't let you do this. It feels...wrong, I guess."

"Ahh, I see. You feel guilty about me buying you a phone. I _wanted _to buy you a phone. Okay? Don't feel guilty."

"Okay. Do you have any more surprises?"

"Nope. Just head to Pittsburgh."

"I don't know the way to Pittsburgh."

"I have a map in the car." Brian opened the glove box and pulled out a map. They followed the map for about 5 hours until they decided to stretch their legs. "You're getting better at driving. You still need practice though." Brian said.

"Yeah, I know I need practice." They were at a park. They got out of the car and walked to where a path was. They walked along for a little bit. They sat on a bench after a little bit. "What am I gonna do about school?"

"We can look online and see what schools are in Pittsburgh and decide what's best and where you feel comfortable." They talked for awhile and then decided to eat at the park then continue driving. Justin drove for a couple more hours. They were at a red light when Brian asked, "Pull over and I'll drive for awhile."

"I'm fine. I want to keep driving. I need to practice."

"Justin, you look exhausted, and you're getting better and better. So just pull over and I'll drive."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Justin," Brian said in that 'you better listen to me' voice. Justin sighed and pulled over. They switched places and Brian started to drive. It was a couple minutes and Justin fell asleep. Brian smirked. He knew Justin was exhausted. There was only two more hours until they could finally see the family.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I PROMISE the next part, they will get to see the family. Some parts, I didn't know how to word it right so I hope its okay.

**A/N 2: I'm not sure if I should continue with this during the rest of Justin's pregnancy and after that or make it a sequel. Let me know and if you want a sequel, please give me some titles for the sequel. HUGE THANKS :)**


	22. Chapter22:Moving and Meeting part 3

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 22: Moving and Meeting part 3

**8:00 pm (same day)**

It would take two more hours to get to Pittsburgh and see the family. Justin was sleeping and Brian was driving. Brian still found it hard to believe he would be able to his family. He misses everyone so much, especially his son. He decided he would call his dad. He took out his cell phone, which he didn't quite know how to use yet but will, and dialed his dad's house phone. _"Leave a message."_ Brian heard his dad's voice then a beep.

"Hey, dad, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way home. I'll be there in about 2 hours. If you can, let everyone know. Thanks. I love you. Bye." After he hung up, he decided to call Debbie. She didn't pick up either so he left the same message he left for his dad. He then called Michael and Lindsey but they didn't pick up either. So he left a message for them too. Brian out his phone away and decided to get some gas for the car. (A/N: I felt like I had to add that part 'for the car'.) Also, he got some food. He ate, while the car got 'filled' with gas, and let Justin sleep.

Brian left the gas station 15 minutes later and started driving again. He turned on the radio, but kept the volume low so he wouldn't wake Justin. He knew Justin needed sleep. Especially during the first and last trimester of his pregnancy. Brian read a lot about pregnancy when he first learned Justin was pregnant. He read that because of hormonal changes and his body is working twice as hard. Well, it would be twice as hard if he was having one baby. Since he's having three babies, his body is probably working 4-6 times harder. Brian felt bad he couldn't do anything to help him. Just be there to support him.

Justin started to stir and he opened his eyes. He felt Brian holding his hand and squeezed Brian's hand. Brian turned and looked at Justin for a second then turned his eyes back to the road so they wouldn't crash. Brian saw two blue eyes staring at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay. I'm hungry though."

"That is why I got you some snacks I thought you might want."

"I'm craving donuts. Did you get any donuts?"

"Yes I did. I thought you might want donuts sooner or later. They're in the plastic bag on the back seat." Justin turned his body to face the back seat and reached for the plastic bag on the middle seat. He grabbed it and could smell the donuts. It smelled really good. He took out the box and took out a glazed donut. He took a bite out of it and made a contented sigh at the taste. He turned to Brian and asked, "You want a bite?"

"No thanks. I don't eat donuts."

"Come on. Just one bite won't kill you. It's really good."

"Fine." Justin put the donut in front of Brian's mouth and he took a bite. "It's good."

It was two hours later when Brian was so close to his dad's house. Just 15 more minutes. Justin fell asleep again after eating two donuts and drinking some of the water Brian got him. Brian was getting excited and nervous. He couldn't believe he could see his family in just 12 minutes. His heart was beating fast at the anticipation of seeing his family.

They were just not even 5 minutes away. Brian woke up Justin and told him they would arrive in 3 minutes. Justin _and_ Brian were both excited and nervous. Brian's phone went off and saw that it was his dad calling. "Hey dad," he answered.

"Brian, oh my god! I can't believe you're coming home! I got your message a couple minutes ago. I called Debbie and I know she's going to tell everyone else."

"Okay, good. I can't wait to see you guys. I'm just pulling in the driveway. So I'll see you in a second."

"Okay." They hung up. Brian parked in the driveway, turned off the car and got out. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Justin and he got out of the car as well. As Justin shut the door, Brian's dad came out the front door and ran over to Brian and instantly hugged him. They held onto each other for dear life. "I missed you sonny boy," Jack said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I missed you too dad," Brian said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Justin smiled at how happy Brian and his dad were to see each other. They finally let go of each other. "Dad, this is Justin," Brian said as he out his arm around Justin's waist. "Justin, this is my dad, Jack Kinney."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kinney," Justin said as he stuck out his hand.

"Give m hug," Jack said as he pulled Justin into a hug. Justin was surprised at first, but then half hugged him back. "And it's Jack, or dad to you," he said to Justin as he let go from the hug.

"Okay. I think I'll stick with Jack for now." Justin told him. Brian smiled at Justin and his dad as they hugged and talked. A minute later, everyone else was there; Debbie, Vic, Rick, Michael, Lindsey, and Gus. Everyone practically ran to them. They went inside; it was getting really cold and then hugs were exchanged. Everyone hugged, more like squeezed, Brian then hugged Justin. Brian hugged his son the longest. He didn't want to let go. He held his son as he introduced Justin to Gus and Gus to Justin. Gus was getting a little too big to be held, Brian still held him. "Can I hug Justin daddy?"

"Of course you can buddy." Brian told him. Brian got closer to Justin so that Gus could hug him. Justin wrapped his arms around Gus. It was a couple minutes later when they were all talking. They talked about Brian and Justin coming home, what they plan to do, what they've been doing, how they met, and what they're gonna do for Christmas. It was in a week. They talked about what was gonna go one at Christmas. It was an hour later when everyone was leaving, all though they didn't want to, because they were getting really tired. "I want to stay with daddy!" Gus almost shouted.

"I guess you can. But you'll have to ask him and Justin." Lindsey told him. Gus went over to Brian, who was helping a very tired Justin off the couch.

"Daddy?" Gus said as he patted Brian's leg. When Justin was standing, Brian turned to Gus.

"Yeah buddy?"  
"Can I stay with you and Justin tonight?"

"I would love that but I don't know where we're gonna stay tonight."

"Stay here," Jack told him.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way. There's a guest bedroom upstairs. Besides, it looks like Justin can't walk very far." Justin's eyes were drooping and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Alright then." He turned to Gus. "I guess you can stay with us. Only if grandpa doesn't mind."

"I don't mind," Jack said.

"Awesome!" Gus exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go home." Lindsey said. "I'll drop some clothes off in the morning. If you want Brian, you can have him all day tomorrow."

"Thanks Lindsey." Brian kissed her cheek. Brian helped Justin up the stairs, making sure he doesn't fall, with Gus right behind them. They went into the guest room and once Justin was on the bed he fell right to sleep. "Let's go to bed Gus. We can play tomorrow." Brian whispered, all though he knew Justin was out cold and wouldn't wake up. Gus nodded as he yawned. He laid in between Brian and Justin but Brian could still put an arm behind Justin. Brian and Gus soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, there you go. I was hoping to have them at Christmas time and post it on Christmas Day but it might not happen. I hope it was okay. :)


	23. Chapter23:Busy Christmas

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 23: Busy Christmas

Justin's POV

I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already. I'm not surprised this week went fast though. It's been so busy. Brian hung out with Gus the first 'official' day we were back. I let them hang out together, just the two of them all day, while I talked with Jack. The rest of Brian's 'family' came over to Jack's house and I talked with them, all though it felt a little weird. Over the rest of the week, Brian and I hung out with Gus, and the rest of the 'family', did Christmas shopping, and Brian and I looked at possible schools I could go to and possible apartments and houses to live. We're hoping to move before the babies get here. And looked for a doctor for me. We found a really good doctor and met up with him once just to meet him. We also looked for jobs. Brian doesn't want me working but I'll work only part time and something where I'm not on my feet a lot. After I told him that, he sighed and said, "Fine, but if you feel like you can't keep up with school and work, please tell me first and I want you to quit your job. Okay? Promise?"

"I promise," I told him. It seemed everything was happening so fast. It's like I blinked and woke up on Christmas Eve.

Gus stayed with us at Jack's house for the week. He and Brian missed each other like crazy over the last 4 years. That's perfectly understandable.

It was six in the morning when I was woken up this morning. Gus was jumping on the bed, all excited that it was Christmas Eve. I didn't really mind him jumping on the bed. It was the fact that it was six am. On top of that, because I'm pregnant with triplets I know my body is working harder to help the babies grow and be healthy and so I'm tired most of the time, especially if I wake up or am woken up earlier than at least 8 in the morning.

Brian sat up and grabbed Gus then started tickling him. Gus was squealing and laughing, trying to get out of Brian's grasp. He eventually got free and came over to me and cuddled into my side. I put my arms around him saying, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Brian started coming over to us and Gus crawled over my legs, to the other side of me. "Don't take him, take me," I told Brian, playing along. Brian was on top of me in what seemed like a mille-second. He was repeatedly poking both my sides, where he knew very well I was extremely ticklish. I was squirming trying to move to get him to stop tickling me. He did eventually stop tickling me. Gus was laughing at what Brian was doing to me and after Brian stopped tickling me, Gus was still laughing a little. Brian kissed me then got up and headed for the bathroom, but stopped and picked up Gus and lifted him in the air, towards the ceiling. He squealed and laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. I decided to draw them. Brian took a shower and I hung out with Gus. He kept asking me questions about my sketches and he told me that his mom used to be an artist and then became and art teacher after having him. He said he likes to draw and I told him that I would gladly teach him if he wanted. He agreed. When Brian came out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist, Gus ran up to him and told him about me teaching him to draw. I was just staring at him. He looked so hot. I saw him smirk at me as he talked with Gus. Brian got dressed and I decided to take a shower.

That was this morning.

It's now 3 pm and we're heading over to Debbie's for a Christmas Eve lunch**/**dinner. I sat on the couch, cuddled under a blanket. Brian was talking with everyone and Gus was always with Brian. It's like they're attached at the hip. I took a nap until Brian woke me up when it was time to eat. We all talked but I got a headache, it was so loud. I managed to eat a little bit, but then excused myself. I went outside on the porch and sat on the stairs. I heard the door open and close. I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Brian when he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Just a headache."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Home?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I grew up in that house and so it's my home and now it's your home too."

"Ohh..." I said, understanding.

"So do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Brian went back inside, then came back out a couple minutes later. He wasn't alone though. He was carrying Gus, who was sleeping.

When we got back to the house, I laid down on the couch while Brian took Gus upstairs. When he came back down, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay I guess. The headache is going away."

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"All right. How about you go upstairs? Sleep in the bed."

"In a few minutes." I'm so tired I don't want to move. I close my eyes and I'm almost asleep when I'm being lifted in the air. Brian, apparently, picked me up and is now carrying me upstairs no doubt. He sets me down on the bed.

"Gus is right next to you, just so you know."

"Okay," I whisper to him. I'm exhausted and that's all I could say before I fell asleep.

With Brian

Brian decided to stay in the room and watch his two boys sleep. He stroked Justin's hair while rubbing Gus' neck very softly. He always liked that and maybe his son liked it too. It was about 2 hours later when he decided to go to bed. "Daddy?" He heard a small voice ask as he was getting into bed.

"Go back to sleep." Brian started to rub his son's neck again. Gus closed his eyes.

"I love you daddy." Brian started to tear up hearing his son's little voice saying that to him in a whisper.

"I love you too sonny boy." They fell asleep a couple minutes later.

The Next Morning

Gus was jumping on the bed again, at 5 in the morning, shouting, "Wake up! Wake up!" Justin woke up and ran to the bathroom before he could puke in bed and on the floor. Brian had just woken up and watched Justin as he ran to the bathroom. Brian got out of bed. "Okay you little jumping bean. We're up," Brian told Gus. "Come here." Gus jumped to the edge of the bed where Brian was standing. Brian picked him up and headed to the bathroom. Justin puked then sat against the wall, with his eyes closed. "You okay sunshine?" Brian asked, watching Justin.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he croaked out.

"Is Justin sick?"  
"Well, the babies are making him sick?"

"How are they making him sick?"

"I'm not sure. I'll maybe look it up later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"How about you go wake up grandpa?"

"Okay." Brian put Gus down and watched him as he ran off. He went over to Justin and wiped his mouth, softly, with some toilet paper. Brian picked him up and put him down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he told Justin. Justin nodded, indicating that he heard what Brian said. He came back up with a couple of saltine crackers and a water bottle.

After drinking some water and eating the crackers, Justin went back to sleep. Brian went out of the room and closed the door behind him. Gus was running down the hall, from Jack's room. Brian scooped him up. "Did you wake up grandpa?" Brian asked as he went down the stairs.

"Yes. He said he'd be down in a little bit."

"Where do you get your energy from?"

"I don't know. I'm just excited about Christmas. Other times I think it's from sugar." Brian couldn't help but chuckle.

It was around noon when Justin came down into the living room. "Hey," Brian said as he got up from the floor and went over to Justin and kissed him. "How you feeling?" Brian asked when they broke apart.

"Better. I think sleeping more helped."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you want something to eat? I was just about to get Gus a snack."

"That'd be great. I'm starving."

"You've been sleeping for awhile."

"Justin!" Gus ran over to Justin and hugged him. Justin hugged back. "Are you still sick?"

"Not right now."

"That's good. Come play with me." Justin followed Gus to the middle of the living room. Justin played with Gus for awhile until it was time to leave to go to Debbie's...again.

"Where's Jack?" Justin asked, putting on his coat.

"He got up around 6 this morning and then decided to go to Deb's after an hour here."

"Why'd he go to Deb's?"

"He said he wanted to help set up and get everything ready."

"Maybe it was because he wanted more sleep." They both laughed. "Wait! My gifts for everyone- -"

"Are already in the car," Brian cut in. Brian kissed him hard and passionate. They smiled at each other when they broke apart. "Ready to go sonny boy?" Brian asked Gus, who was sitting on the floor, playing with his action figures. Gus looked up at his dad and went over to him.

"Ready."

It was 15 minutes later when they got to Debbie's. When they were inside, Debbie took the bag of presents and set it next to the Christmas tree and then hugged both of them and Gus. "How are you feeling?" Debbie asked Justin, as they walked over to the couch.

"Better," he answered as he sat on the couch and Debbie stood in front of him. Brian went into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"That's good. Well I better get into the kitchen and check the food."

"Okay." Debbie went into the kitchen and Justin moved so he was laying down on the couch. Gus went over to Justin.

"Justin. Do you want to come outside with me and daddy? We're gonna play in the snow."

"Now?"

"Yep." Gus looked and acted really happy and excited.

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome." Gus went over to Brian, who was getting on his coat. Justin stood up and went over to where Brian and Gus were. He got his shoes and jacket on.

"Are you sure you want to come outside with us?" Brian whispered to Justin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Justin whispered back. Brian opened the door and Gus ran outside right away. Brian laughed at how excited Gus was. That is until he heard a couple thumps and then hysterical crying. Brian and Justin looked outside. They didn't see Gus but heard him.

"Oh my god!" Brian exclaimed, running outside. Justin followed him not shutting the door behind him. They both saw Gus at the bottom of the porch stairs, holding his arm, crying hysterically. Brian went over to Gus and kneeled next to him. "Gus, I need you to look at me." Gus turned his head slowly toward Brian. "Did you hit your head?"

"No," Gus cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can I look at your arm? I promise I won't hurt it. Okay?" Gus nodded and let Brian look at his arm. "Oh my god. Okay. It's already bruised and swelling." Justin was standing on the porch, watching not knowing what to do, with everybody else standing there as well.

"Can I do anything to help?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Can you get me an ice pack, dish towel, newspapers and bath towels?"

"I'll show you where they are." Debbie told Justin. He nodded and followed Debbie in the house. They quickly got everything then went back outside and gave everything to Brian.

"Gus, this may hurt a little bit but it's to help you okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry. They taught us how to do this at the camp. I know what to do it and how. Okay sonny boy?" Gus nodded. He wasn't crying as much but was still crying a little bit. Brian wrapped the ice pack in the dish towel and put it on Gus's arm, putting pressure. "Hold onto the ice pack Gus." Gus did and tried to put the same pressure his dad did. Brian wrapped his arms in newspapers and bath towels, using them as a splint**/**cast. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital. When I lift you up, try to keep your arm as still as possible." Gus nodded. Brian lifted him up and started walking to his car.

"Wait," Gus said.

"What is it?" Brian asked concerned.

"I want Justin and mommy to come."

"Okay. Let me get you in the car first okay?" After Brian put Gus in the front seat and turned on the car to put on the heat, he went back in the house, where everyone went, knowing Gus will be okay. "Justin, Lindsey, come here." They went over to Brian. "Gus wants you to come with us."

"I was planning to but I wanted to get my coat first." Lindsey told him.

"I didn't know if I would or not." Justin said.

"Of course you can sunshine. You're like his other dad. He told me he loves you just like you're his dad and I know you love him just as much." Justin kissed him.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have to go." Brian said, after he broke them apart.

When they got to the hospital, Brian carried Gus in, followed by Justin and Lindsey. Brian went to the front desk and the nurse told them they would have to wait a little bit for a doctor. Brian sat down in one of the chairs, in the waiting area, with Lindsey and Justin on either of his sides. Gus was sitting on his lap, facing forward. "How are you feeling Gus?" Justin asked him.

"Okay. It still hurts though."

"It's going to hurt a little bit. I've been through this a couple times. It hurts a lot at the beginning but then the pain isn't as bad. You're gonna get x-rays and then some pain medication. Then you might get a cast and you can choose your own color." Brian smiled at how Justin and his son were talking to each other. Okay, technically Justin was doing all the talking.

"Really? If I get a cast I can get a red one?"

"If you want and if they have the color."

"Gus, I'm gonna check your arm okay?" Brian told him.

"Okay." Brian un wrapped Gus's arm and took the ice pack off. Gus looked at his and was a little horrified at how it looked. It was bruised a little more and still swollen. Justin and Lindsey also looked at his arm.

"It's okay Gus. That's how my arm looked too when it got broken." Justin told him. Brian re-wrapped his arm.

A little while later, a doctor came over to them. They talked for a little bit, and then asked if they were all family. "Gus is mine and Lindsey's child but we're not together and Justin is my partner."

"Is he legally Gus's guardian?"

"No." Brian answered.

"Then I can't let him go back. I'm sorry but its policy." Brian looked at Justin.

"It's okay. I'll just wait here." Justin told him.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Brian, carrying Gus, and Lindsey followed the doctor to a hospital room. He asked Gus questions and Brian and Lindsey answered what Gus couldn't. The doctor was really nice. But there was something familiar about him. Brian then realized that it was the same doctor they met up with for Justin. It was a really, really short meeting so he wouldn't remember him. The doctor didn't remember either, but then realized it later.

Gus got x-rays then went back to the same room. While the doctor looked at the x-rays, a nurse came in and gave him medication to help the pain. It took awhile, but the doctor came back and showed them the x-rays. Gus was falling asleep and before he could go into a deep sleep, the doctor woke him up. They took him to a room and put a cast on his arm. The doctor told him that he couldn't put any pressure on the cast for about half an hour.

Justin saw them walking toward him. He stood up and went over to Brian. Gus was asleep, in his arms. "How is he?" Justin asked, looking at Gus.

"He's fine. Just tired."

"He looks tired."

"I got x-rays right here, so I can show you if you want."

"Okay but after we get back to Debbie's house. Where's the ice pack and towels?"

"Right here," Lindsey said, lifting up a bag. "They threw the newspapers away. I knew they weren't important."

When they got back to Debbie's, Brian took Gus and set him on Michael's old bed and pulled the blanket on top of him. Brian kissed his forward then left, closing the door behind him. He went back downstairs and he was asked a lot of questions, along with Justin and Lindsey, getting asked questions.

They decided to eat and then relax for awhile, letting Gus sleep for 2-3 hours. When it was time to open presents, Justin let Brian sleep, on the couch, and woke up Gus. He would have carried Gus but he knew he couldn't. Because 1. Brian would have gotten worried and think that the babies and Justin might be hurt and 2. He was too heavy for Justin.

When they got downstairs, Justin woke up Brian and sat next to him with Gus on their laps. Half on Brian's lap, half on Justin's lap. Debbie handed out the gifts to everyone, but then Michael handed Debbie her gifts. Brian and Justin then handed out their gifts to everyone. They wanted theirs to be separate from everyone else's so they kept them in the bag and next to the tree instead of under it. They all talked, joked, and laughed. It was around midnight when everyone started to leave. Gus went with Brian and Justin back to Jack's house.

Before Lindsey, Brian, Justin, and Gus went home, Lindsey asked Brian and Justin to follow her upstairs. They went into Debbie's office. "I went to a lawyer and had these papers drawn up." She handed a pile of papers to Brian and Justin. They looked at them then looked at her, surprised. "After seeing you two together for the first time, I knew that it would be best for Gus if he lived with you."

"You don't have to do that Lindsey. You don't have to sign over custody to me." Justin told her.

"I don't want to, but it's what's best for Gus. To tell you the truth, I can't take care of him. Everyone else has been coming over and watching him for me. It's not that I don't love him. I really, really do. It's just that I'm gonna die." They stared at her in shock

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, to me this chapter is stupid but I thought I would post a chapter. I know, I'm evil ending it like that and what I'm making these characters go through. Well, I hope you enjoy it.


	24. Chapter24:Lindsey's News

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 24: Lindsey's news

"Why don't you both sit down and I'll explain," Lindsey suggested to them. They sat on the bed, Brian still holding the papers, and Lindsey sat down on the desk chair and turned toward them. "I started getting sick and blurred vision a couple years ago. I went to the hospital and the doctor told me that I have a brain aneurysm. It's so far in my brain that they couldn't get to it. The doctor told me that it's gonna burst, they just don't know when." They sit there, letting what she said digest. It was around 10 minutes before anyone said anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked.

"You were happy at the camp. I didn't want to tell you and have you come back here and worry about me and be miserable."

"It doesn't matter. You're my friend. I would want to help you in any way that I could. Something _this_ big I would want to know about it. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. I want to know."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought that I'd be dragging you down with me. Everybody else already knows and I told them not to tell you. If I did, you might not have met Justin." Lindsey made a little joke to try and lighten up the mood a little.

"I'm glad about that part." Brian smiled, put his arm around Justin and kissed Justin's cheek. Justin smiled at him. Lindsey smiled at how they acted with each other.

"That's exactly why I want Gus to live with you. You two love each other and you're happy all the time. And you know that you're not gonna die because you have something inside you." Brian got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry I spoiled your Christmas. But I wanted to give over my custody to you as a Christmas gift but I knew that I had to tell you why though."

"You didn't spoil our Christmas Linds. Yeah, we're upset. I mean, who wouldn't be. But giving up your custody over Gus must be really hard. I know how much you love him," Brian told her. They talked about it for awhile, and about the custody. They signed the papers and Lindsey put them in the folder she took them out of. They went back downstairs. Everybody looked at Lindsey, giving her a look saying _'did you tell them?'_ and she would give a slight nod.

Gus was sleeping on the couch and Justin sat on the couch, falling asleep a couple seconds later. Brian was talking with Debbie. He noticed his two boys sleeping after a couple minutes. "I should probably take Gus and Justin home."

"Alright. I expect to see you soon."

"You will." He went into the living room. "Justin. Justin, come on get up." He gently shook Justin. "Get up." Justin slowly opened his eyes. "Come on, time to go home." Brian helped him up. He helped Justin into his coat and into the car. After turning on the car and the heat, he went back inside. He put Gus's coat on Gus and carried him to the car. He buckled him in then got everything that belonged to them and put it in the car.

When they got home, Brian helped Justin into the house first and laid him on the couch then carried Gus in the house. He carried Gus upstairs, laid him on the bed and took off Gus's coat. As he went down the stairs he took off his own coat. He put the coats on one of the hooks next to the door. He took off Justin's coat and put it on the same hook. He decided to carry Justin upstairs to let him sleep. He laid Justin in bed and pulled the covers over him. He then got into bed himself and fell asleep. He was SO tired after today.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I can't help but feel that this one is stupid too. I don't know what it is. Anyway, hope you enjoy at least? There is a poll on my profile for this story so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE answer the poll. Thanks so much. OH, and before I forget about the aneurysm, I know that it's true. Okay? :)


	25. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

**IMPORTANT:**

**PLEASE answer the poll on my profile. I would really like to know what you want me to do. If you give me a title for a sequel/continuation and I use it, I WILL give you credit and if you want, you can help me with it. I won't post anything for this story until I have at least 7 different people answer the poll. Thanks so much. :)**


	26. Chapter25:Back to School

**A/N: Thank you to who voted. Also, thank you who's been reviewing and who favorite. The votes are in and most of you voted for me to continue with this story instead of making a sequel/continuation. BUT, I **_**will**_** give you another chance to "vote." Just leave a comment/review.**

**Thank you SO much to my reviewers:**

**Suns and Stars, Bryton4ever71, David boreanaz's wife247, Izza919, InconspicuousBunny, sophie's mom, Bigdogz09,and CorpseBride aka Bloody Mary**

Midnight Whispers

**Lady Luciole, feet526, ****YumYumPM,**** jm c, crazykitty, Jessikaa, Britin-JantoLover, BluvsJ, mary, and mana**

**Now on with the story. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 25: Back to School

January 6th

Justin's POV

I couldn't believe how fast the holidays came and went and how tired I've been. It's probably from traveling and then being woken up by Gus at 5 in the fucking morning. Then came New Year's Eve. It was fun, but staying up late really took a toll on me. Right when it hit midnight, Brian told me he loved me and then kissed me. I told him I love him back. On New Year's _Day_, Brian and I spent as much time as we could with being so tired. When I would be sleeping or napping Brian would be with Gus. But at night, me and Brian went to a nice restaurant and when we came back, made love a couple times. The rest of the week, Brian and I looked at school's I could go to. We found a nice school that is actually for people who are pregnant. Both guys and girls, which I thought was nice.

That's where I'm headed now. All though I was already there twice, I was still nervous. The first day was meeting the teachers, principal, and guidance counselor and having a quick tour of the school. The second day was a longer tour. They also gave me my school books and rules. Brian came with me and they gave both him and me information on the school. After we left, we picked up Gus and went out to lunch.

Now it's my third day and it's my first official day. I'm so nervous and I don't know why. But I know it can't be that bad. When pulls up in front of the school, he kisses me. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll be here when school's over." I smile and nod at him.

"I know." I give him a kiss. "See you later."

"Later." I got out of the car and before I closed the door, Brian told me, "Have fun."

"Yeah, sure," I laughed. After I closed the door, I started walking towards the front door. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it. I have Algebra first. I'm looking at the room number and I'm trying to find the room, when I bump into someone and I fall to the ground, on my back. Thank god it wasn't a hard fall. I look up and see a black haired boy. You can tell he was far into pregnancy. "I'm so sorry." He told me.

"It's fine." I told him as I stood up. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's fine. No harm done." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Dylan Smith," he said sticking his hand out.

"Justin Taylor," I said as we shook hands.

"So where were you going?"

"Algebra," I told him. "You think you can help me. I'm new here and I still don't know my way around."

"Sure. Let me see your schedule." I handed him my schedule and he looked at it for a second. He looked back up at me and said, "I have that same class. Follow me." As we walked to the classroom we talked and I got to know him. He told me about the father, who is his boyfriend and about his family. I'm surprised at how open he was with me. I decided to tell him about my situation. If he trusted me then I could trust him, right? He was so nice to me and actually gave me advice.

We got to the classroom and we sat next to each other. We talked a little more before the teacher came in. "Good morning everyone." She was blonde and skinny. "I see we have a new student today. Justin Taylor. Please stand up." I stood up and everyone looked at me. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"I'm Justin Taylor, I'm 16 years old, almost 17. I like to draw and paint in my free time."

"Anything else you would like to say?"

"Nope."

"Well, welcome. Please sit down." I sit down, thankful that _that_ ended. "By the way, I'm Miss Brooklyn."

* * *

The day goes by fast. I'm glad it's over. I had to "introduce" myself in each class. I got what seems like a lot of homework. But, I _did_ have fun. I talked with Dylan and met a couple other people and we became friends. We decided to meet up tonight for a "homework group" at Dylan's house.

After saying bye to them, I walk outside and almost slip and fall. But someone caught me. "Be careful." It was Brian. I turned around and kissed him. "I knew that was gonna happen. It was sleeting and snowing earlier."

"At least you were here to catch me, which, scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Bye Justin," someone tells me. I look over and see it's Erin, another guy I met during the day.

"Bye Erin." I wave to him.

"Who was that?" Brian asked me, suspiciously. I knew he was joking.

"Erin. He's a friend I met in one of my classes. Which reminds me, I made plans with some new friends to do homework tonight."

"Do you feel up to going?"

"Yes, Brian. I'm fine."

"Okay." We got in the car and Brian started driving to Gus' school. "Where are you meeting?"

"At Dylan's house."

"Another guy you met?"

"Yep."

* * *

It was 4 in the evening and I was meeting my friends at 4:30. I texted Dylan and he gave me his address and asked Brian to take me. Gus came with us, not wanting to be separated from Brian.

After doing homework for awhile, we took a break and watched some TV.

**

* * *

**

A/N 2: I know there are time skips or whatever you want to call them but that's how I wrote it. Also, I hope this chapter is okay, because, well, let's just say it's not my favorite. Please review! Also, please read and review Ice Skating + Advertisement=Love? . K? K.


	27. Chapter26:5 Months

**A/N: I just want to tell everyone now that this chapter was going to be the first chapter of the sequel/continuation but because of you guys, I'm continuing with this story. Also, it's a big time jump. Its 4 months later and Justin is 5 months pregnant. Thank you so much for who's been reading and reviewing. I **_**might**_** be continuing with Babysitter but I'm not sure yet and I'll try to update Ice Skating + Advertisement=Love? soon.**

* * *

Chapter 26: 5 Months

Justin's POV

Everything has gone by so fast. I can't believe I'm already 5 months pregnant. I've been pretty busy though. With doctor's appointments, school, taking care of myself, taking care of and spending time with Gus, spending time with Brian, spending time with my friends from school, and finding a house or apartment. Brian and I found a few houses and apartments we like then narrowed it down to a house or an apartment. We decided to go to each place and see which one we like best. Along with finding a place to live, we searched for a realtor. Even though we're not selling a place we're looking for a place. We found a good realtor and met up with her a few times. She's really nice and she didn't look bothered or uncomfortable when we first met up with her.

I had doctor's appointments once a month, which I didn't really like but it gave me a chance to see mine and Brian's babies. It was breathtaking every time. When I first started showing, I got worried. That was when I was 2 months pregnant. So Brian and I, along with Gus, went to the doctor's. He said that with triplets, the stomach gets bigger faster. So I was calmed, Brian was calmed, and Gus, well, he was calmer. He was worried about me and he looked very serious. Although he was only 8 years old, he acted very mature. Every time we went to get an ultra-sound, Gus would come and he would be very interested. It actually amazed me at how he acted. When I was puking my guts out, or hungry or tired, he would help Brian take care of me. We told him multiple times he didn't have to but each time he said he wanted to. So we eventually stopped telling him he didn't have to. I wanted to return the favor, but I couldn't do much, considering my stomach growing. I just helped him with his homework and I would teach him how to draw. Other than that, there wasn't much I could do. At least it was a way to spend time with him. I love him as much as I love my own children. Although they're not born yet, I love them so much already. I feel like I know them. I know Brian feels the same way. Anyway, Gus is so much fun to be around and hang out with. He's full of energy and so bright and smart. He actually ended up skipping a grade in school. He was so excited. He was actually taller than most of the kids. He's always been tall for his age, that's what Brian told me.

Brian and I hung out together everyday no matter what was going on or what either one planned during the day. Brian started working and he would work late sometimes, but he always came "home" so we could spend time together. He also spent time with Gus. I loved watching them together. It made me love both of them even more, if that was possible. They looked like each other. It's like Gus was a mini Brian. Brian always seemed calmed no matter what mood I was in. Also, no matter what mood I was in, he would sit with me and comfort me or just sit there and hold me. Pretty soon, I would be happy again. We would go outside and take a walk or play with Gus or just sit outside. Brian would make me go inside so I wouldn't get sick or anything and make me sit down if we came back from a walk or if I was standing for a little while. It _did_ piss me off but I know he's just worried and wants to take care of me. Gus would help Brian, telling me to go in the house or sit down. Having two Brian's telling me what to do was funny, if you think about it, and annoying. But I always did. Even doing something as simple as going outside or even going shopping for food or baby stuff I loved doing just so I could leave the house and go somewhere. Of course, going to school was a way to get out of the house but going to school after school was over was not something I really wanted to do.

I liked hanging out with my friends and going to school was just another opportunity. Not only did I hang out with my friends, I hung out with their boyfriends. During the last 4 months I made a bunch of other friends. Both guys and girls. We made plans outside of school. We all always had so much fun. One of our "calm homework days" turned into a hectic day. Dylan's water broke. It was right after school, as we were leaving. I was talking with him and right as Brian walked up to us, his water broke. Brian offered to drive him to the hospital and he accepted, but he said he needed to call his boyfriend, so I gave him my phone on the way. His boyfriend, who I have learned his name was Drake that day, met us at the hospital. Dylan told me he wanted me in the room, and I looked at Brian and he told me to go and help my friend. I looked at him for second then kiss him and walked next to Dylan, holding his hand as Drake wheeled him, following a nurse, to a hospital room. I wouldn't have been so reluctant to going, but I was two months pregnant and Gus said we should celebrate and we planned on it. I went anyway and looked back at Brian and then turned my head back around. I saw how much pain Dylan was in and it kind of worried me. I knew I was gonna be in that same amount of pain when it was time for me to give birth. I'm glad they allowed Brian to come back to the room. He kept me calm. When it was time for Dylan to give birth, I held his one hand while Drake held the other. Brian stayed behind me with his hands on my shoulders. We all watched the baby boy as it came out. It was disgusting, yet beautiful and amazing. After that, I helped take care of the baby boy, which they name Brett. Brian and I would babysit sometimes. Our other friends would hang out with me and Dylan, plus baby Brett.

While doing all that, I barely had time to myself, let alone take care of myself. But, Brian -and Gus- made sure I would rest or relax. It was annoying but I know they mean well. Watching Gus take care of me and help Brian with me was cute in a way but I knew he was as serious as Brian. Although I had weird cravings and it was mostly junk food, I still ate as healthy as I good. I also exercised when I could. I would have an exercising class in school and they gave everyone an exercise plan. We chose the activities but they gave us ideas and times which were best to do the activities. Not just in class, but outside class activities. I just thought that this exercise class was gym for us. They also had classes that we would take in a 'normal' school like history, English, etc. but also had classes like Lamaze class and a class for showing us how to take care of our babies. They also had support groups and at least two doctors there for the regular monthly check up and ultra sound. Since Brian and I already found a doctor, we decided to pass.

Along with all that, I found a job at a café. It reminded me of a star buck's. Brian found a job with advertising. (A/N: Yes, always have to have Brian as an "ad man." LOL.) He was really good too. I'm not an expert in advertising but the advertisements have to do with artistic skills too and I would give my opinion. Only when Brian asked for it though. I also researched what to expect during pregnancy, birth, and taking care of a newborn, not to mention how to take care of three newborns.

* * *

Now here I am, taking a walk with Brian, thinking about everything that happened these past 4 months. It really is amazing. I know I'm smiling but I can't help it. Even with all the mood swings, puking, and waking up in the middle of the night, it was a great 4 months. I knew Brian looked at me. He asked, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I'm just thinking about the last 4 months." I answer.

"Ah. I can see why that makes you so happy." All of a sudden, I stop smiling, and stop walking. I know Brian notices because his arm is around my waist. I just stare straight ahead. "What's wrong?" He asks me. I just keep staring straight ahead, not believing what I'm seeing. "Justin, tell me what's wrong." I still don't answer. I don't know why I'm so shocked and...scared? "Justin, you're scaring me. Tell me what the fuck is wrong." I can finally make my voice work and my mouth move.

"My...my parents. They...they're right there." I can't look anymore so I turn my head and bury my face into Brian's arm. "Can we go home?" I ask him.

"Of course, come on." Both his arms are around me now, as we turn around and start walking home. I hear someone call my name and I know Brian hears it too. But we both ignore it and keep walking. Soon, the person catches up with us. We turn around. We don't have much choice. I already knew who it was.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. :)


	28. Chapter27:We are Having

The Camp for Troubled Teens

Chapter 27: We are having...

Justin's POV

When I turned around, the first words out of my mouth were, "What the fuck do you want?"

"What are you doing here?" My so-called mother asked as she tried to hug me. I stepped back, not wanting a hug from her. Yeah, she's my mother, but after all she's done to me, why would I want a hug from her? As she was about to say something, my so-called father walked up.

"What the fuck are you doing here faggot?" That just made me really pissed off and I couldn't hold in my anger anymore.

"Just shut the fuck up! For your information, I'm taking a walk with my _boyfriend_ and if you have a problem with that then you can just fuck off!"

"Okay, I think it's time to leave. Come on Justin," Brian said as he pulled my arm. I glared at my parents, then turned around and walked away from them. I could hear my dad yelling something at me but I wasn't listening. Brian had his arm around my shoulder, and he was staying quiet. I guess he didn't know what to say, or he didn't want to make me more pissed off, or both.

* * *

When we got home, I went in and sat on the couch with my arms crossed on my chest. "Justin? Are you okay?" Brian asked as he sat down next to me. I was about to tell him something when all of a sudden, I find myself crying against Brian's chest. He was whispering soothing words to me and rubbing my back. "It's okay Justin. Just forget it." It was a couple minutes later when I was calmed down. I backed away just enough to look at Brian.

"I'm sorry," I told him, wiping my eyes.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for." Brian kissed me then told me, "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Okay," I told him as I nodded. He kissed me again then I went upstairs and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

-With Brian-

Brian watched as Justin went upstairs then called his dad. _"Hey Sonny-boy."_

"Hey dad. Did you get everything?"

"_Yes I did. I'm on my way back now."_

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." After Brian hung up, he put his phone in his pocket then went upstairs and laid down behind Justin, putting his arms around him, resting his hands on Justin's stomach where their children are growing. He couldn't sleep though. There was so much on his mind. Brian has been planning a baby shower for Justin and he needed his dad to get everything, not wanting to leave Justin alone. Then there was taking care of Justin, finding a place for him, Justin, and their kids to live, Gus, and then the confrontation from his parents earlier. Not to mention the doctor's appointment today. It was a big day because they're going to find out the sex of the babies.

* * *

1:00pm

Gus quietly walked into the bedroom. "Dad. Dad, wake up," he said as he shook Brian gently. Brian opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Hey sonny-boy. What's up?"

"Isn't the doctor's appointment soon?" _Of course he would remember._ Brian thought. Brian looked at the clock on the bed side table and saw it was 1 o'clock.

"Yes it is. Thanks for waking me up." He smiled at Gus and kissed him on the forehead. "Go let grandpa know we're gonna be leaving soon."

"Okay." Gus walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen where Jack was.

Brian sat up and watched as Justin as he slept. He hated that he had to wake him up. It was a couple minutes before Brian started to wake up Justin. It was about 10 minutes later when they were ready to go the doctor's appointment. They met whoever could go who were Michael, Lindsey, Jack, and Gus. They would tell everyone else at dinner tonight. Justin didn't know why they couldn't come. Everyone else did; because of the baby shower. They were getting stuff and getting the invites and sending them out.

They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for Justin to be called back. When Justin was called back, they all followed the doctor into the room. Justin laid down on the table, feeling weird and awkward about having some of the 'family' staring at him. The doctor went and got the machine, set it up then told Justin to pull up his shirt.

Moving the wand around on his stomach, the doctor was looking at the screen. Everyone else did too. "Okay," the doctor said. "It looks like you are having..."

* * *

-At Debbie's House-

"So what are you having?" Debbie asked.

"We're having twin girls and one boy," Justin told her.

"Oh my god!" Debbie got up and kissed both Justin and Brian on the cheek. "Congratulations." They ate dinner while they talked about nothing and everything.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you guys do. Also, I chose the title for this chapter because of the ending and I thought it fit. :)


	29. Chapter28:Getting Ready for the Hospital

Chapter 28: Getting ready for the hospital

It was a week later and Brian and Justin were standing next to the bed, packing their bags for the hospital. Earlier in the day, they told some of their family what they were gonna do. They didn't want to be bothered, so that they could get it done quickly. Gus wanted to pack a bag too but they told him he couldn't stay overnight with them. He was upset, but he got over it.

"Okay, so do you have your 'relaxing' clothes?" Brian asked Justin.

"Check."

"Shampoo, conditioner, brush, all that?"

"Check."

"Sketchpad and pencils?"

"Check."

"Hospital gown?"

"Check." Brian and Justin went to the store the day after they found out the sex of the babies and decided that they would get their own hospital gown for Justin. It was a lot more comfortable than the ones in the hospital. Not only did they get the hospital gown, they got some baby clothes. Now that they knew what they were having, they knew what clothes to get. Justin wanted to get more things, but Brian told him that they shouldn't just yet and Justin agreed without question. But Brian didn't want to get too much because of the baby shower in a few weeks.

"Anything else you need?" Brian asked.

"Uh, nope." Justin zipped up the duffel bag then put it on the floor.

They packed the baby's bags then Brian's bag and put them next to the door so they could grab them when they had to go to the hospital. "Let me see the list of the baby names," Brian said as they sat down on the bed.

"I don't have a list a baby names."

"Liar. I saw you sometimes looking at the baby names books." Justin sighed and reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Brian.

"Charlie...Cody...Cooper...Aaron...Brian Jr." Brian read the boys names first. "Brian Jr?"

"I like that name. Really, really like it." Justin smiled at Brian.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Absolutely. But I wanted to see what your opinion was."

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as you're happy." Brian smiled at him then kissed Justin first on the mouth then on the cheek.

"Oh come on. You have to have at least _one_ name you like."

"No, except for the middle name. I like Michael as the middle name."

"That's brilliant! Brian Michael Taylor-Kinney Jr. I like it."

"I like it too. Okay, now the girl names. Alex...Alexa...Corey...Jacklyn...Madison...Olivia."

"I really like Jacklyn and I really like Madison."

"I like those names. How'd you come up with them anyway?"

"I came up with Jacklyn because of your dad. I saw the name and changed it a little bit. I saw the name Madison and I just really liked the name."

"Are you sure you're happy with the names?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not gonna change them. Are _you_ happy with the names?"

"Yes. When you're happy, I'm happy." Brian set the baby name list on the bedside table on his side of the bed and kissed Justin. Justin started to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and laid down on his back, pulling Brian down with him, still kissing him. Justin started to take off their shirts and when he started pulling down Brian's pants, Brian stopped him. "Justin...Justin stop."

"Why?" Justin went to kiss Brian again, but Brian backed up. "You don't want to. You don't love me anymore!" Justin started crying and swung his legs to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's not that. I love you. I really love you. It's just that, I don't think we should do this, this far in your pregnancy. Okay?" By now, Brian was sitting next to Justin, with his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"Okay." Justin nodded his head and wiped the tears from his face.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yeah." Brian helped Justin stand up and they went downstairs. They saw Gus sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Jack. After saying hi, Brian and Justin went into the kitchen.

"So, when do you want to start Lamaze class?" Brian asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"As soon as possible."

"Okay. After eating, I want to show you something."

It was about 15 minutes later when Brian was leading Justin, along with Gus, to somewhere. Justin had a blindfold on and clutching Brian's arms, afraid of tripping. It didn't seem like long before they stopped in front of a house. Brian took off the blindfold. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Brian but, what are we doing here?"

"My dad showed me this house, saying the couple was moving. I want to see what you think. Come on." Brian, Justin, and Gus walked inside the house.

"This is amazing Brian!" Brian smiled at how excited Justin was. Justin was looking through the house. He wanted to run around and see everything but knew he couldn't. It seemed to him there were tons of bedrooms. He loved all the room in the house. When he went into the backyard, Justin was amazed! There was a pool and tennis court. [A/N: Yes, I just HAD to keep that in there! :)] There was also a ton of room. His and Brian's children would have a ton of room to run around and play. "So what do you think?" Brian asked, standing next to Justin on the back patio.

"I love it! This is perfect!" Justin kissed Brian, long and deep. "When can we start moving in?" Justin asked, jokingly, after they broke apart the kiss.

"Actually, I already signed the necessary paper work," Brian told Justin as he took out some papers from his back pocket and showed Justin.

"You sneaky little bastard," Justin laughed, kissing Brian again. "Where's Gus?" Justin asked after the kiss.

"I told him to go look around the house and pick his room."

"I hope he doesn't get lost. This place is huge and there's like 500 bedrooms."

"Let's go find him then." When they found Gus, he was standing in one of the bedrooms that was closest to the master bedroom. Brian and Justin went over to him and Brian crouched down to be eye level with Gus. "So did you find the bedroom you want?"

"I want this room."

"Then you'll get this room." Gus hugged Brian around his neck.

"Thank you daddy." Brian wrapped his arms around Gus' little waist and hugged him back, tearing up a bit.

"You're welcome sonny-boy," Brian said, choking up a little bit. He quickly blinked away the tears.

"How about we go home and start packing for our new home?" Justin asked, after a couple minutes. He was smiling at how Brian was interacting with his son.

They went back to the house, which is only a couple houses down and across the street. "We can start moving our things in the house in a couple days," Brian told Justin and Gus.

"But we can start packing, right?"

"Yep. Gus, most of your things are already packed up from when mommy brought them over. All that's left is what's in the guest room we're using. I'll get a bag for you to pack your stuff in."

"Okay daddy. I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay. Have fun," Brian said jokingly. Right after Gus was upstairs, there was a knock on the door. Brian answered the door and Justin stood next to him.

"I'm Detective Kyle Smith," the guy at the door told them, showing them his badge. "Is Justin Taylor here?"

"That's me," Justin told him.

"I'm here about your parents."

"What about my parents?"

"They're dead."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	30. Chapter29:What!

_Last time on Queer as Folk:_

_They went back to the house, which is only a couple houses down and across the street. "We can start moving our things in the house in a couple days," Brian told Justin and Gus._

"_But we can start packing, right?"_

"_Yep. Gus, most of your things are already packed up from when mommy brought them over. All that's left is what's in the guest room we're using. I'll get a bag for you to pack your stuff in."_

"_Okay daddy. I'm gonna go upstairs."_

"_Okay. Have fun," Brian said jokingly. Right after Gus was upstairs, there was a knock on the door. Brian answered the door and Justin stood next to him._

"_I'm Detective Kyle Smith," the guy at the door told them, showing them his badge. "Is Justin Taylor here?"_

"_That's me," Justin told him._

"_I'm here about your parents."_

"_What about my parents?"_

"_They're dead."_

* * *

Chapter 29: What?

"What do you mean they're dead?" Justin asked the detective as he stood there confused.

"May I come in?" Brian and Justin stepped aside and the officer entered the house. Brian closed the door and they all went to the living room area and sat down. "Mr. Taylor, you're parents died a month ago in a car crash."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because we didn't know where you were but knew you were alive. So I and some of the other detectives did a little research and found out where you were. As you can see it took awhile to find that information out. I understand that you have a younger sister. Molly Taylor. Because she doesn't have anyone else to take care of her, I will be leaving her in your care, unless you don't to take care of her then I will take her to an orphanage. I know this is a lot to take in."

"No, I want to take care of her. Excuse us." Justin stood up, with Brian's help and they went into the kitchen.

"Justin, are you okay?" Brian asked, putting his hands on Justin's upper arms.

"Yeah. I mean I still care for my parents a little but not so much to cry over them. I understand if you don't want to stay with me. I'm going to be taking care of Molly. Plus Gus and our children. You probably don't want to stay. I won't deny you your rights to our children. But if you don't want to stay..."

"Justin! It's okay. Don't you EVER think that again! I'm gonna stay with you no matter what happens! Do you understand me?" Brian didn't mean to sound harsh. He was just pissed off for Justin thinking those things, but not AT Justin.

"Yes." Brian hugged him.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh. I was just pissed that you would think those things, after what I told you earlier." Brian backed away just enough to look at Justin's face. "I love you. No matter what." Brian kissed him and he all of a sudden felt wetness on his face. He broke the kiss to look at Justin. "Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"It's just...pregnancy hormones along with being so happy and then my parents and finding out about the house and everything else. I don't know. Everything is just taking a toll on me I guess."

"Do you want the detective to leave so you can rest?"

"No, I'll talk to him for a few more minutes then I'll go upstairs and rest."

"All right." They went back into the living room. Justin sat on the couch and Brian whispered something to him. He went to the stairs and saw Gus was about to come downstairs. He went up the stairs and took Gus into the bedroom. "Gus, I need you stay up here until I or Justin come get you."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then I'll bring up something for you okay? I just need you to stay up here."

"Okay."

* * *

It was 10 minutes later when the detective was done talking to Justin and left. Brian and Justin went upstairs. Brian took Gus downstairs and Justin fell asleep on the bed. Brian set Gus down on the couch and crouched in front of him. "Gus, I need to explain something to you and I need you to listen carefully and I don't want you interrupting until I'm finished okay?"

"Okay dad." Gus has grown out of calling Brian daddy but still does sometimes.

"Justin's parent's died and he has a little sister. Her name is Molly and she's 10 years old. She's going to be living with us. She has no place else to go and Justin wants to take care of her and so do I. In a couple months, there's going to be a lot of people in our new house and we're going to need your help. Is it okay with you?"

"I'm getting a new sister?"

"No, you're getting an aunt. Aunt Molly. She's going to be living with us and in a couple months, there will be three new people."

"The babies in Justin's belly."

"Exactly. Plus there's me, you and obviously Justin."

"That seems like a lot of people."

"That's why me and Justin are going to need your help."

"Okay. I'm a good helper. I can't wait!"

"That you are sonny-boy. And I can see you're excited."

Brian started playing with Gus on the floor, after telling him about how Justin and him are going to go to a birthing class in a couple days. After explaining what that was, Brian told Gus that he would have to stay with grandpa or Debbie or Michael or someone. Gus was okay with it.

**

* * *

**

A/N: WOW! Two chapter in one day! I might be adding more, I'm just not sure. And I know it's a short chapter, but enjoy it anyway. And I know Justin isn't all that upset about his parents dying. But I was thinking, "Why would he when his parents have been so fucking horrible to him?" Sooo...yeah. :)


	31. Chapter30:Aunt Molly

Chapter 30: Aunt Molly

It was the next day when Molly would be coming to live with Brian and Justin and Gus, all though they weren't moved into their new house yet. They were working on it. They started moving stuff later in the day, yesterday but still had to get furniture. Justin was nervous and excited at the same time. He missed his sister terribly but just didn't want to think about her so he wouldn't cry for days on end.

He was sitting with Brian and Gus in the waiting area of the orphanage Molly was in. She didn't have anywhere else to go so she had to go to an orphanage for the last month. Justin was squeezing Brian's hand so hard Brian thought Justin might break his fingers. Brian knew he was nervous. To be honest, he is too.

It was 10 minutes later when Brian, Justin, and Gus had met Molly. She is so, so shy. She didn't even seem upset, just shy. While Gus was talking to Molly, Brian and Justin talked with the woman who brought Molly over to them. After talking with the woman, they left, Molly and Gus talking. Brian and Justin smiled, happy that Molly was smiling and looked like she was having fun.

Before they went home, they stopped at the store to get Molly some clothes and some stuff she could have fun with. (Toys, coloring books, etc. Stuff like that!) Molly doesn't have very much. After getting stuff for Molly, they went to a restaurant to have lunch. After they sat down, they ordered drinks and looked at the menus. After they ordered their food, Brian and Justin explained things to Molly. "Molly, we have to tell you some things okay?" Justin told his sister.

"Okay," she said as she nodded.

"First, when we get home, there will be people there wanting to meet you. They're Brian's dad and his friends but we consider them family. They're your family now too. They can get a little crazy but we called and told them to tone it down a bit. We are living in Brian's dad's house. His name is Jack. We are moving into a house a couple houses down from him. We moved most of our stuff there already and all we need is furniture and after that we will be living there. Also, in a couple months, I am going to have triplets. You probably figured that out when you saw me. Anyway, we will need your help with the babies. I know this is a lot to take in but you need to know."

"I understand." Molly told them. "I know what happened between you and our so-called parents."

"You do?" Justin asked, shocked.

"Yeah. They probably thought I didn't understand what was going on, but I did. I'm not stupid as some might think." They sat there for a couple minutes, and their food came. It was silent as they started eating. Then Molly broke the silence and said, "I missed you. So much." They could see tears in her eyes.

"Come here," Justin told her. Molly got up and went over to Justin. He hugged her and told her, "I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you too." Brian watched as brother and sister interacted with each other. It was amazing to see them like that. After a couple minutes, Molly went back to her seat and started eating again. Gus was watching everything that was happening. He actually understood what was going on. All though he didn't know some information, he still understood.

After they were done lunch, they started walking to Brian's car, and Molly said, "I want to go our parents house. Can we go?"

"That would be great. There are things I want to get there. Bri, can we go?" Justin asked.

"I guess. But you'll have to direct me there."

It was an hour later when they were at Justin and Molly's parent's house. "How are we going to get in?" Justin asked as they turned into the drive way.

"I have a key. Plus, I know the code to the alarm." Molly certainly wasn't being shy now. Justin guessed that it was because she was with him, her brother.

"Okay. Brian, you coming?" Justin asked as he and Molly got out of the car. When they heard a soft sigh, they turned and looked at Gus. He was sleeping. Brian smiled at his sleeping son. "You can probably lay him down on the couch." Brian nodded and got out of the car. After Molly unlocked the door, Justin walked in and Brian carried Gus in and laid him on the couch. Molly shut the alarm off and closed the door. First Justin and Molly went up the stairs to their rooms. Justin had sketches he wanted to get. There was also some stuff in his closet he wanted to get. After he got the things he felt he had to have, he went downstairs and saw Brian sitting next to the couch and running his hand though Gus' hair. He smiled at them then put the stuff down on the steps. He walked over to Brian and sat down next to him. "Hey," Justin whispered.

"Hey," Brian whispered back.

"He looks so calm."

"Yeah, he does. I love him so much."

"I know. We all know. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Justin kissed him lovingly to prove his point. "I'm gonna go down to the basement and once I'm done there and Molly is done, we can leave."

"Okay." Brian kissed him then stood up to help Justin stand up. Justin started walking towards the basement door, when he stopped.

"Brian?" Brian looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Could-could you come with me? I've always been scared of basements."

"Sure." Brian stood up and went over to Justin, wrapping his arm around Justin's waist. Going down the stairs, Brian was behind Justin, with his hand Justin shoulder. Justin was squeezing Brian's hand. Because the switch was at the bottom of the staircase, it was pitch black and what made it even scarier for Justin, was that the stairs were creaking. Brian kept whispering comforting words in Justin's ear. When Justin turned on the light, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked around the basement, looking for something. He finally found what he was looking for. He opened up a bin and saw all his baby stuff. He opened the bin next to his baby bin and saw a bunch of pictures. He then opened another bin and saw Molly's baby stuff. He kept opening bins, looking in each of them. He definitely wanted to keep all this. Its stuff from when he was a baby and a toddler and before being a pre-teen, pre-teen, and a teenager before all this shit happened. He felt he had to keep it. They were memories for him. Good and bad. He explained to Brian what everything was and that he wanted to take it with them. "Okay. We can pack what we can in the car and if we can't fit everything we can come back up to this house and get everything else."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I just want you happy. And Gus and Molly and our children."

"Yeah, I know." They kissed, long and passionate.

After packing everything into the trunk of the car and the seat that wasn't being used, they headed home. Half hour later, Brian noticed everyone was asleep. _Our kids are probably sleeping,_ Brian thought, smiling. When they were home, Brian woke up the three.

When they walked in the house, everyone was waiting for them. There was a sign hanging from the ceiling that read: _Welcome Molly_.

It was hours later when everyone has left. Molly had a good time. She definitely broke out of her shell and wasn't shy at all. Well, she was shy at first, but then got less shy and had a good time. She talked with everyone and got to know them a little.

When they went upstairs and into the guest bedroom, they didn't really think about where the four of them were going to sleep...until now. "What are we going to do?" Justin asked Brian. Gus and Molly were too busy talking to notice Brian and Justin.

"I don't know. I didn't think about to be honest."

"Neither did I." Brian and Justin just stood there for a few moments, thinking. Then Brian got an idea.

"My old room. Why didn't I think of that before with Gus?"

"For one thing, he wouldn't have. He wanted to sleep next to you. He was literally clinging to you and gripping your shirt."

"When?"

"Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and saw him so close to you it looked like he was trying to go into your body and he was gripping onto your shirt or if you weren't wearing one, gripping your arms so tight."

"That's probably why my arms would hurt in the morning. Anyway, Gus and Molly could sleep in my old room. They could probably both sleep in the bed."

"Probably." Justin and Brian talked to Gus and Molly and they were okay with sleeping in Brian's old room, in the same bed. After getting Gus and Molly showered, Brian and Justin went with them to Brian's old room and said good night to them. When they went back to the guest bedroom, Justin went into the bathroom to change into pajamas. "Why do you want to change in the bathroom?" Brian asked, changing into sweatpants.

"Because I have to pee and I could change while sitting down." Brian just laughed at Justin's answer: straight and to the point.

"All right then." Brian kissed him on the cheek.

When Justin didn't come out of the bathroom for a little while, Brian got a little worried, so he knocked on the bathroom door and when he didn't get an answer, he went in the bathroom. He saw Justin standing in front of the mirror, without his pajama shirt on, and rubbing his hand up and down the middle of his stomach. "Justin?" Brian asked, walking up to him.

"Hm?" Justin said, not really paying attention.

"What are you doing?" Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders.

"I can't believe that my skin can stretch this far. God, I feel like a whale."

"I think it looks sexy," Brian whispered in Justin's ear.

"Really?" Justin looked up at Brian.

"Yes, really." Justin kissed him.

Brian and Justin laid in bed, facing each other and Brian's arms wrapped around Justin. "It just a few days, we'll be living in our new house," Brian whispered to Justin.

"I know. We also have the Lamaze class about two days or so."

"Yeah, I know." Brian kissed Justin then told him, "Get some sleep." They both fell asleep moments later.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. :)


	32. Chapter31:Lamaze Class

Chapter 31: Lamaze Class

It was two days later when Brian and Justin were to go to Lamaze class. In those two days, Molly has helped a lot: around the house, with Justin, with Gus if he needed help with something, and helped anybody else. They kept telling her she didn't have to help but Molly insisted that she didn't mind to help. They eventually stopped telling her that she didn't have to. She was just as persistent as Justin was.

When Justin and Brian left for Lamaze class, Molly said she'd watch Gus. Jack was in the house but he had work to do. So Brian and Justin agreed and left. When they got there, they went in and signed in. After getting name tags, they walked into the room and saw there were some other people there. Guys and girls, which was surprising. There were gay and straight couples, which they weren't expecting. Brian and Justin decided to mingle with some people and when Justin's back and feet started to hurt, he sat down in one of the chairs that were in a half circle. Brian continued to mingle with other people.

It was about a couple minutes later when a woman, with long black hair, walked up to Justin and sat down next to him. Justin turned and looked at her. "Hi," the woman said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Justin said slowly.

"I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Liz."

"I'm Justin."

"So is this your first time here?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I've been coming here for the past couple weeks. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look young."

"I don't mind. I'm 17."

"Really? That's really young."

"Yep. How old are you?"

"25. So who's the father?"

"He is…" Justin looked around the room to see where Brian was. He saw Brian standing on the opposite side of the room talking with some guy with short brown hair. "Over there," Justin pointed to where Brian was standing.

"Brian is who _you_ came here with? I was wondering who came with him. He's talking with my husband."

"Husband? How long have you two been married?"

"3 years."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep." Justin and Liz kept talking until the 'teacher', who introduced herself as Sarah, came in. She told the 'class' what they would be doing today and for the next couple weeks. First they watched a video on giving birth for both guys and girls. Then she demonstrated some relaxing and breathing technique. Along with massages which their partner would do.

An hour and a half later (half hour for a break), the class was over but they could stay and chat and ask questions if they wanted to. Some people stayed, some left. Brian and Justin stayed and chatted with Liz and who Justin found out later her husband's name is, Caleb. They exchanged numbers so they could talk and make plans and they left together. After saying good-bye to Liz and Caleb, Brian and Justin left. "That was fun," Justin said as Brian started driving.

"Yes it was." Almost immediately, Justin fell asleep. When Brian heard a soft snore with a soft sigh, he looked over at Justin and smiled. He knew Justin has been tired lately. The first couple months, his body was just getting used to being pregnant. Because the babies were growing and there are three babies, it's taking more energy to do some things. Most of the time Justin had a ton of energy and would be really happy and smiling. Sometimes he'd be tired and crabby and just be really moody. Everybody knew about Justin being moody and they told Molly about it. He got moody before. Even when he was younger and as long as she could remember he would be moody in the morning and sometimes all day.

When they got 'home' Brian woke Justin up and kind of helped him walk in the house since he was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Brian decided to just have Justin sleep on the couch.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, short chapter and I don't really like it but it's okay. Hope you enjoy it. :)


	33. Chapter32:Time with the Family

**A/N: The chapter the I posted before this one, the titled chapter about Justin being a triplet and finding his brothers, ignore that. I didn't really know what I wanted the next chapter to be so I got stuck and I came up with that. But I REALLY hated it so I took it down but now I know what the next couple chapters will be.**

**A/N2: I plan to have Justin find out about that he is a triplet but that will be later on, now that I know what I plan to do with the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 32: Time with the Family

It was a week later and Brian and Justin have been living in their new house, with Gus and Molly. Brian barely let Justin do anything, not wanting to risk Justin going into early labor. If he did, they knew how to handle it because they've been going to Lamaze class everyday and they have also been talking with Liz and Caleb. They met up a couple times and talked about nothing and everything.

Now Brian and Justin were getting ready to leave to meet up with the family. They know that they haven't spent much time with the family but everything is harder now and they're really busy. But they still made time to see the family when they could. They were meeting everyone at Debbie's house for lunch. After the four of them were ready, they left and headed for Debbie's house.

When Debbie opened the door, she hugged the four then moved aside to let them in. After taking off their coats and saying hi to everyone, they talked with everyone.

**Brian's POV**

After I said hello to everyone, I went over to Lindsey and said hi to her last so I could talk to her. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, as I sat down next to her.

"Okay. I feel tired a lot and I miss Gus. But over all, I'm okay."

"That's good. You can come over anytime you want to see Gus or you can take him out for the day. Just call first."

"I would love to but I'm tired most of the time and I can't work and everything is so hard."

"You could come live with us. I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind." I feel so sad for Linds. She's having such a horrible time and now that she can't work, she can't pay her bills. She loves Gus so much and it's heartbreaking she can't see him. I know Gus misses her too. He loves being with me, but he just sometimes wants his mom. So what better way was for her to move in with me, Justin, Molly, and most important, Gus.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother. I'm offering to help you, a friend, a good friend, a best friend."

"Okay, I guess. As long as it's okay with Justin and Molly and I know you and Gus would be okay with it."

"I know they'll be okay with it." There was a couple moments of silence before Lindsey spoke again.

"I have to tell you something."

"Then tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"My doctor called and he wanted to meet with me. So yesterday, I went in and he told me there could be something they could do. He told me there's this new laser treatment. They drill into my skull and then they'd put a little laser in my head and they would turn on the laser and it would help with the aneurysm so that it would shrink and go away. But they're still experimenting with it and he didn't want to tell me until they have done more research on it. So far, everyone they tested it on, had a great result. But I can't pay for it."

"I could pay for it."

"No you can't do that. You have Molly and Gus and the triplets and Justin to worry about. You couldn't possibly pay for the surgery."

"I'm making a lot of money with my job and Justin is doing really well with his job. Between us, me and Justin are making a lot of money so we're doing really good. Taking care of Molly, Gus, and the triplets as well as us, we're more than fine. Please, let me help." Lindsey sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win here. Everyone has learned that they're not going to win if they get in an argument with me.

"Fine."

"When would the surgery be?"

"He said right as I decided I could come in. Literally right after I decided. But I don't want anyone to know. I know they're family but it's really none of their business."

"We can go after the 'party' is over."

"Okay."

"You know I'm gonna have to tell Justin what's going on."

"I know and that's fine as long as he doesn't tell anyone."

"Okay." After a little while of talking with Lindsey, she excused herself to 'use the restroom.' So I decided to see how Justin was. I know I'm being over protective but I love him and I don't want him to go into early labor. Well, too early labor anyway. He's sitting on the couch, with the recliner out so I go over and sit down next to him. "Hey," I tell him softly then kissing his cheek. He turns his head toward me and smiles.

"Hey." I then kiss him on the lips for a moment.

"I need to tell you something," I tell him after breaking apart. "It's nothing bad."

"So what is it?"

"Lindsey told me that her doctor wanted to meet with her and she went in yesterday and he told her that there's a new laser treatment and I told her that I would pay for it. After convincing her, she told me that her doctor told her to come in literally right after she decided to go through with it. But she doesn't want anyone else to know so after the 'party' I'm gonna take her to get it done. I also told her she could move in with us."

"Do we have the money? I know her want to help her and I do to but we can't help her if we can't help and take care of ourselves first."

"We have more than enough money. So there's no need to worry about that."

"Okay. I would love for her to move in but I want it to be okay with Molly and I know Gus will be okay with it."

"Yeah. You can ask her later. And speaking of Gus, he told me he misses his mom and Lindsey misses her son. I told her to come over when ever or take him out for the day, just call first. She said she's too tired but then I thought of her moving in."

"I know they miss each other. I think it's a great idea as long as it's okay with Molly."

"Molly likes Linds. In fact I think she even has a crush on her," I joke.

"Very funny," he laughs then hits me in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Oh I am SO funny." Justin laughs again. God, I love that laugh! I love his smile, his eyes, his personality, I love everything about him. Justin. MY Justin. I can't help but stare at him. I guess he notices me staring at him because I hear him ask,

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. It's just...I love you so much."

"Brian, I love you so much too." We lean toward each other and we kiss. After we break apart, we smile at each other. Debbie then announces lunch is ready so I get up and then help Justin up, after closing the recliner. We all sit around the table and we all chat and joke and laugh and just have a good time.

I say good-bye to everyone, as everyone else is leaving and then Justin, Gus, Molly, Linds and I get into the car. Linds sits in the back with Gus and Molly. Molly was so ecstatic when Justin asked her how she felt about Lindsey moving in with us. She got so excited about it. I asked Gus although I knew he was gonna be okay with it and he was excited that he would see more of his mom.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital, where the doctor was waiting -Linds called ahead of time to let her doctor know- I stopped at the front and Lindsey got out, and I told Justin to get out so he didn't have to walk all that way from where ever I parked to the entrance. I knew he was gonna protest so I gave him this look that told him not to. SO he got out and I went and parked somewhere. It wasn't that far from the entrance but not all that close either. After I parked the car, I got out of the car along with Molly and Gus. At the entrance, before we went, I told them they had to be really quiet. They understood so I walked in with them. I saw Justin sitting in the waiting area but I didn't see Lindsey. I asked Justin where Lindsey was and Justin told me her doctor took her back to one of the rooms. He said the doctor told him that it would be a couple hours before they would see her again. They decided to wait in the hospital till they could see her instead of going home then going back to the hospital.

**

* * *

Five hours later**

Brian and Justin were just leaving the hospital with Gus and Molly. They told Gus and Molly what was going on and they understood, sort of, and they know not to tell anyone else. So they went back with Brian and Justin after when they were allowed to go back and see Lindsey. She was sleeping so they stayed a little while. She woke up half an hour later and they talked until the doctor told them they had to leave. So they were now leaving and on their way home.

**A/N: Hope you like it! :) **


	34. Chapter33:Complications

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. I am writing an original story but based off a movie so the waiting for my updates might be longer. Sorry. Anyway, on with another chapter. Enjoy!**

**A/N2: I would like to thank bree from midnight whispers for this chapter idea. So thank you bree. :)**

**A/N3: I think Justin would be about 7 months pregnant here and that Gus will be 9. If I'm wrong…oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Complications

4am

Justin woke up with a sharp pain in his abdomen. It only lasted a couple seconds and he wanted to ignore it but he felt something might be wrong. So he sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and woke up Brian. "What is it?" Brian asked as he sat up.

"I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong."

"Why? Are you sure?"  
"I'm not sure what it was but I had a slight pain in my abdomen. It lasted only a few seconds but I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Okay, well we'll go to the hospital and have it checked out. Linds can watch Molly and Gus."

"Okay." Brian and Justin got ready to go which didn't take long and the bags were already in the car. Within ten minutes of waking up, Brian and Justin were out the door and on their way to the hospital. It was ten more minutes later when Justin felt the same pain again. It lasted a couple seconds again. "Are you okay?" Brian asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. It just hurts a little."

"Just hang in there and tell me if it gets any worse."

"I will. Don't worry."

20 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Right when Brian parked and shut off the car, Justin had that pain again and it felt the same as the other pain had. They had called the hospital on their way over so they were expecting them and had a room for Justin. They also called their doctor and then their family to let them know what was happening.

Justin was laying on the hospital bed they prepared for him and he put on the hospital gown he and Brian bought. He knew he should have waited a little longer before they came to the hospital but something was telling him that something was wrong. He didn't know if something _was_ wrong or if it was something else. He'd rather be at the hospital then wait at home and see what happens.

The doctor arrived soon after Justin and Brian were settled in the hospital room and talked to them a little bit to see what was going on. He came into the room a little later and told them what was going to happen. "Hello Justin. Hello Brian. Again."

"Hi doctor," Justin greeted him.

"Hi doc," Brian greeted, who was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding Justin's hand.

"So the pain you were feeling was contractions. I would like to wait and see if your contractions get worse and if they do I'm going to give medication and we'll take it from there."

"Thanks doctor," Justin said.

"I'll be back in a little bit and see how you're doing." The doctor then left.

"Why don't you go check and see if the family is here?"  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Brian stood up then bent down and kissed Justin. "Go. I'll be fine."

"All right." Brian walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he got to the waiting room, he saw the family there except for Lindsey, Molly, and Gus. They saw him coming toward them and they stood up and assaulted him with questions.

"How is he?"

"What's going on?"

"Is he okay?"

"What'd the doctor say?"

"Shut up!" Brian almost yelled but knew he had to stay as quiet as he could because of the other people in the waiting room. They all got quiet and Brian started answering their questions. "Justin's fine. He's just having contractions. The doctor said that he's going to wait and see if the contractions get worse. If they do, the doctor will give him some medication to stop the contractions and go from there." Just then, the doctor came over to them.

"Are you all here for Justin Taylor?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time. They have talked and said the same thing or asked or answered the same thing at the same time.

"Well he asked for you. You can go in and see him but only for a little bit." Brian showed them to the room.

He opened the door and saw Justin sitting there reading a magazine. "Hey," Brian said as he walked a little into the room. Justin looked up from the magazine and smiled.

"Hey."

"I have some people who would like to see you." Brian then stepped aside and everyone walked in. Everyone greeted and hugged him.

"You guys didn't have to come. You could have waited until a little later to come here."

"We wanted to come here. We will come no matter what time of day it is or what we're doing," Debbie told him.

"Well thank you." They talked for about an hour until the doctor came in the room and told them they had to leave the room. They said good-bye to him and left and went back to the waiting room. After everyone left the doctor closed the door and talked to Brian and Justin to see how Justin was doing. His contractions had gotten stronger so the doctor gave him the medication. "Now we'll just wait and see what happens. If the medication doesn't work and your contractions get stronger, well, you're going to have the babies later today." The doctor left them alone.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look really tired. Don't you want to sleep?"

"I can't. I'm too worried." Justin then started to cry. Brian got up from the chair and hugged Justin.

"It's going to be okay. Even if they _do_ come early, they'll be okay. If there's something wrong, the doctors here will fix it. Okay?"

"I know. I'm just worried that something really bad will go really wrong and they might not be able to fix it. Not just to the babies but to me too."

"Everything should be fine." Brian continued hugging Justin for a few moments before letting him go. "Why don't you go to sleep now?"

"I can't though."

"Roll over."

"Brian…"

"On to your side."

"Brian…"

"Not for that. Just do it." Justin rolled onto his side. Brian brought the chair a little closer to the bed then started to massage Justin's back.

"Mmmm…that feels…good." Justin closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Brian smiled as he massaged Justin's back, knowing it would put him to sleep. Brian got even more happy when he heard Justin's slight snore, knowing he was asleep. Brian climbed into the bed behind Justin and fell asleep himself.

It was about half an hour later when Brian was woken up by something kicking his shin. He looked over at Justin and saw he was in pain. "Justin, are you okay?" _Stupid question,_ Brian thought.

"Of course I'm not okay!" Brian understood why Justin was pissed…and cranky.

"Okay, just breathe, like they taught you in Lamaze class." Brian was massaging Justin's shoulders and back, trying to ease the pain for Justin. It was about a minute or two later when the pain stopped and Justin fell back against his pillow and relaxed. He looked up at Brian, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know you didn't. It's just part of the pregnancy and labor. You're in pain and frustrated. I understand." Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders and pulled him close to him. Just then the doctor came in…again. "So how are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"Okay. I just had a contraction like a minute ago and it was worse than before."

"Well obviously you're going to have the babies sometime today or early tomorrow morning. I'll be monitoring your progression and check on you and the babies. Try to get some sleep when you can. If you think you need to there's a tub in the bathroom you can use. If you need anything just hit the nurse call button."

"Thank you doctor," Justin said.

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later

Justin was so tired and sweaty. The contractions got worse and were really painful and taking energy out of him. He couldn't really do anything and didn't _want_ to do anything. He was helped by Brian and sometimes the doctor or a nurse helped Brian take Justin to the bathtub multiple times. H would sometimes be frustrated or upset and either snap at Brian or the doctor or nurse(s) or would start crying. He would apologize who he snapped at or to who he was talking to and just started crying but they understood.

Brian was exhausted. He didn't mind it though. He was exhausted because he was helping Justin. He didn't care if he had to stay up for days to help Justin. He would do whatever he had to do to help Justin. Brian felt terrible because he couldn't fully help Justin. Justin will still be uncomfortable and hurting and Brian couldn't really do anything. Brian knew this was going to be long and painful. He was just going to be there for Justin.

**

* * *

**

Half hour later

Justin was sleeping and Brian was sleeping next to Justin, their legs entangled together. They were both happy for the sleep. They have been sleeping for half an hour, the longest they have slept. They have been woken up a few times by Justin's contractions but they weren't that strong. So the next time the doctor came in, they were going to ask him about it. They weren't too worried but still worried. The contractions weren't as strong as they had been but they were like the first contraction. It was 5 minutes later when they were woken up by the doctor and a couple nurses to come check on Justin. Brian got off the bed and sat on the chair to be out of the way but still holding Justin's hand. "Justin's contractions haven't been as strong as the ones previous. Is that bad?" Brian asked as the doctor and nurses checked how Justin was doing.

"It's not bad. Justin might have been too tired to really feel it or it could have been the position he was in. It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, good."

"So how are you feeling Justin?" the doctor asked him.

"Tired, drained, but excited and a little anxious."

"Most people feel that way. You're progressing really well. In fact, you're progressing faster than most people would be with a first time child. But you _are_ having triplets so I'm not surprised you're progressing faster than others. I'd say within the next couple hours or so you'll be holding your children. You're still planning to have the epidural?"

"Definitely."

"You might want the epidural soon. But you can't eat once you get the epidural. My suggestion would be in the next hour or so."

"Okay, thank you doctor." After the doctor left, Brian and Justin heard mumbled talking outside the room and then Justin saw his mother walk into the room. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Stay calm," Brian whispered to Justin. Justin took a deep breath.

"I wanted to see you," she answered.

"Well I don't want to see you. Get out. Get out!" Brian, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm around Justin's shoulders, pulled Justin closer to him.

"Justin doesn't want you here," Brian told her as calmly as he could.

"But I want to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for all that had happened."

"Bullshit. Get the fuck out!"

"Justin-" his mother tried to talk but he interrupted her and he was trying to get out of bed.

"Get out! I don't want you here!" Justin kept trying to get off the bed but Brian was holding him down. Justin's mother was a little scared but didn't want it show on her face.

"Doctor!" Brian yelled, hoping the doctor was near-by. The doctor came in and saw what was going on.

"You need to leave," he told Justin's mother as he practically ran to Justin and help Brian hold Justin down. Considering how tired Justin was and how drained of energy he was, Justin sure was strong at the moment.

"But-" his mother tried.

"Out. Now." The doctor said. She left the room but Justin was still trying to get out of bed. "Justin, relax. You need to relax and be calm."

"Let me go! I need to have a few words with her!"

"Calm down. I'll make sure she won't come here anymore." Just then, Justin got a really bad contraction and it was the most painful out of all them. He stopped struggling and he screamed cause of the pain. Brian and the doctor let go of him. It was a couple minutes before it was over and Justin laid back against the pillows. "If I make sure she won't come in here anymore, will you stay calm?" The doctor asked him.

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay. Get some sleep." Justin's eyes were drooping and looked very tired. The doctor left and Brian heard some muffled talking then yelling outside the room, then silence. He just climbed back onto the bed and fell asleep with his arms around Justin.

An hour later Justin had eaten and had gotten the epidural. He wasn't feeling any pain at the moment and was happy for it.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Justin's water has already broken and that everyone would visit Brian and Justin. I forgot to put that in there and I know I'm doing a lot of time jumps but I don't want every single second explained. It would just be too long. Hope you're enjoying so far! :)

**

* * *

**

3 hours later

Justin was woken up by extreme pain and it wouldn't stop. All though he had the epidural he would still feel some pain. Brian woke up; just having a feeling something wasn't right. "Justin? Is everything okay?"

"The pain won't stop."

"I'll get the doctor." After getting off the bed (and putting on his shoes), Brian left the room to get the doctor. He saw the doctor coming toward their room. "Justin said the pain won't stop."

"It's time for him to push then. I'll get two more doctors and nurses and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Brian went back into the room and sat with Justin on the bed. "The doctor said he will be right back when two doctors and nurses."

"He better be quick."

A couple minutes later, the doctor was back with the doctors and nurses. They got Justin 'into position' and prepped and after that, Justin started pushing.

"Come on, you're doing great. Keep pushing," Brian encouraged as he held Justin's hand.

"Get Jack in here." Justin gritted though his teeth as he continued to push. One of the nurses went and got Jack. They were back a couple minutes later and Jack was in there, holding Justin's hand.

"You're doing good," Jack told Justin.

"I can see her head," Brian said. Justin continued to push and soon one of his daughters was born. Brian cut the umbilical cord and smiled as he saw his daughter, in person, for the first time. But quickly focused all his attention back on Justin. Justin rested for a couple minutes, then started pushing again.

It was another 25 minutes of pushing and his other daughter and son had been born and the after birth came right after. After they cleaned Justin and the babies up, Justin got to hold them. First all three for a couple minutes then Brian took their son to hold him and Justin held the girls. They switched and Justin held their son and Brian held the girls. Jack also got to hold both the girls and baby boy. It was 15 minutes later when the nurses took the babies back to give the babies an exam and a bath. Brian left the room to tell the family the news and Justin fell asleep right after Brian kissed him on the mouth and they smiled at each other. Jack decided to stay in the room and sit down on the other side of Justin Brian wasn't and read a book he brought with him.

Out in the waiting room, Brian walked up to them as they all stood. "They're beautiful," was all Brian said and they all congratulated them and hugged and kissed him. He then went outside for some fresh air and called Lindsey. He did that a couple times to keep her updated when he knew she would be awake. "Congratulations Aunt Lindsey."

"_Congratulations dad!"_

"Thank you Linds."

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be there."_

"It's okay. You were still a big help watching Gus and Molly. More Molly than Gus, but still, thank you."

"_It was no problem."_

"Why don't you bring them down this afternoon?"

"_That'd be great."_

"I'll see you then. I should get back to Justin."

"_All-righty. Bye."_

"Bye." After Brian hung up his phone he turned off the sound and went back into the hospital. Brian went back to Justin's room.

**

* * *

**

A/N: WOW! Longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories! Well, hope you like it. I know my facts and 'explanations' could be wrong. Oh well. It

_**is **_**a fanfiction after all. This might be the last chapter. Or there might be a couple more chapters. I'm not sure. Let me know what you think but I **_**will**_** be writing a sequel/continuation soon. **


	35. Chapter34:Final Chapter

**A/N: I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Maybe one or two more after this one, but I will make a sequel/continuation soon.**

**A/N2: I noticed in the last chapter that Justin's mother came into the room but earlier in the story, I forgot that Justin's parents died. Sorry for that mistake. I might fix it later, but it just depends. :)**

Chapter 34: Final Chapter

**5pm**

After Justin slept for a couple hours or so, he decided to call his friends to tell them the news. He knew they would all be hanging out at this time so he decided to call Dylan. _"Hello?"_ Dylan answered.

"Hey stranger."

"_Oh my god! Justin! I haven't talked to you in a long time! How are you?"_

"I'm great. Put the phone on speaker. I have some news and I want everyone to hear it."

"_Okay, one second."_ Dylan knew that Justin would know that they're all together at this time. They always hung out at this time every day. But Justin was getting busier and busier and tried to hang out with his friends when he could. _"Okay, you're on speaker."_

"I wanted to tell you guys earlier but I couldn't."

"_What is it?" Eric asked_

"_Yeah, tell us," Erin said._

"I had the triplets." Justin had to pull the phone away from his ear; there were shouts and congratulations from everyone. When they finally stopped screaming, Justin put the phone back to his ear. "Thanks you guys. How about you guys come here?" Everyone agreed and they hung up. As Justin put the phone on the table next to the bed, he saw Brian staring at him. "What?" Justin asked.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you." Justin kissed him and smiled at him after they broke apart. "So who were you talking to?"

"The guys," was all Justin had to say. Brian knew who he was talking about. Justin had always called his friends, the guys. "I told them to come here and they agreed so they're probably going to be here in about 20 minutes."

"That's good. So how are you feeling?"

"Sore and a little tired but I'm happy. How are _you_ feeling though? And I want the truth." Justin knew Brian would lie and say he was fine but Justin knew he wasn't. Justin knows that Brian is exhausted."

"I'm really tired, but I'm happy."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm sleeping here and you can't make me leave."

"All right, fine." It was 15 minutes later and Justin's friends (plus their boyfriends who Justin became friends with all though they were in college) arrived and came into the room. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you're here!" Justin hugged each of his friends. His friends greeted him and Brian and they each gave Brian a hug. It was 10 minutes later when two nurses came in with the triplets. Brian and Justin would always feed and change the triplets when they needed to be changed and fed. But they also spent some with them.

Justin and Brian decided to each feed one of their daughters and decided that one of Justin's friends (who were also Brian's friends) could feed their son. Erin was the one who fed their baby boy. "So what are their names?" Kevin asked.

"Our baby boy is Brian Michael Taylor-Kinney Jr. and this one is Jacklyn,' Justin said, referring to the baby girl he was holding, "and the baby girl Brian is holding is Madison."

"Those are great names," Dylan said.

"They are," Eric agreed.

"They're great," Kevin told them. Everyone else commented on the names Brian and Justin picked. Brian, Justin, and Erin continued to feed the triplets as they talked. They caught up and talked about whatever, they talked about when Erin, Eric, and Kevin were due. Dylan and Drake already had their baby boy 2 months ago (A/N: I think it was two months ago and you'll find that in Chapter27: 5Months.) "So how's Brett," Justin asked, indicating the sleeping baby boy in Drake's arms.

"He's great. Waking up in the middle of the night isn't fun, but it's still great." They talked for about an hour until the guys had to leave. Justin promised to visit as soon as he got out of the hospital. After saying good-bye, they left.

"I'm so glad I got to see them. It feels like forever since I last saw them."

"Yeah, I know." The doctor walked in the room just then.

"Hi Justin, hi Brian. So how are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired. But happy."

"Well that's to be expected. You're going to be sore for awhile. There are some things you need to know. First, no sex for six weeks, also I would like you to come in once a week for the next six weeks after you're released from the hospital to check how you and the triplets are doing." The doctor seemed hesitant and Brian and Justin picked up on it.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Justin asked.

"Well, when we took the triplets back for an examination and a bath we were worried because they're so small and they're pre-term." (A/N: I think that's the word for it. I know there's multiple 'names' for babies who are born early.) "But everything is fine but I would like to keep you and the triplets here for a week and if everything is fine then you may go home."

"But there's nothing wrong right?" Justin asked worried, looking at his babies.

"No, but I would like to watch them for a week. But everything is fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see." The doctor smiled at them then left.

**One Week Later**

Brian and Justin were packing up their stuff to go home. Justin couldn't believe how fast the week went. He was just happy that he could finally go home. The nurse brought the triplets in the room and after talking with the nurse for a little bit, the nurse left and Brian and Justin got the triplets ready to go home. Because the girls looked identical they made sure that they "color coded" them, as Justin put it. Jacklyn always had something red on and Madison always had something orange on. Because Jacklyn and Madison had their "own color" Justin decided he wanted Brian Jr. to have his "own color" too. He told Brian this and Brian didn't make a joke about it or laughed, he just said, "Go with blue." Justin just said okay and always made sure Brian Jr. had something blue on.

They were almost ready to go and after Brian had gotten the car seats from the car, Brian Justin put the triplets in their car seats. They had already planned the "coloring" for each triplet whether they were boys, girls, or both. But they didn't get the car seats, it was their family that got the car seats for them and gave the car seats to Brian and Justin for gifts at the baby shower, a month ago. Justin was surprised by it, but it made him happy.

In an hour, Brian, Justin, and the triplets left the hospital, after saying good-bye to the nurses and doctors, and they headed home. Justin was still sore and tired. He fell asleep in the car as soon as Brian started driving. The triplets were sleeping as well. Brian decided to call Lindsey to let her know they were on their way home. After calling Lindsey, he called his dad and knew he would tell everyone else. Brian and Justin were excited to start their lives with the triplets, Gus, Molly, and Lindsey living with them along with the family helping and Justin's friends. They knew they had tons of help and they weren't that worried.

THE END

**This is the end but I will be starting a sequel soon. So stay tuned and look out for it. :D**


End file.
